Operation Dormitory Romance!
by The Purple Okapi
Summary: Getting used to dormitory life, 4 students decided to make up a fun new mission, and after Izuku joins in, they officially start the operation that will change the course of the student's lives, which includes get togethers, parties, and one on one confrontations. (If you have any submissions for covers, send to )
1. Chapter 1: Setting Up the Operation

**Author's Note: Don't worry, I'll try not to make an Author's Note in every chapter. Just wanted to thank you guys for clicking on my very first fanfiction! If you think there's something wrong with my writing, like a continuity error or a simple spelling mistake, or if you think it's bad, be sure to comment or leave a review, criticism is always a plus for a developing writer! I also decided to rate it M, just because of some sexual references, but wont go past allusions to it or implied content. Oh, and don't expect me to mention any of the villains or any non school related major events that happen in the future, this is solely character building within the dorms, will mention class and licenses here and there.**

 **Chapter 1: Setting Up the Operation**

The new life in the dormitory was a little hard to get used for Class 1A, especially for Momo, with her room cramped to the brim with furniture. Despite this, for most, it was a huge plus, since they could hang out with each other without having to go far, and they could easily study for future tests and exams, like the Provisional Hero License Exam. The girls could come together deep into the night to gossip, while a group of the guys could come into the common room and goof around, although both of these things were heavily discouraged by the class rep Tenya Iida, who would occasionally find the common room messed up when waking up, knowing that the guys were staying up past the curfew that he made for "maximum efficiency". Izuku Midoriya was pumped to have his friends live closer to him, as Tenya could help with any difficulties with studies, and Ochaco….. well this fact made his mind race! I mean, she was living so close to him, only 2 floors away now. The fact that 6 girls were living in the same building made him doubly flustered. Luckily, they were on the floors above him, but the fact that he knew they are so close made his mind frenzy, despite him having lived in an apartment building.

About 1 week in this new lifestyle, he was pretty accustomed to it, and started hanging out with some of the other guys, including Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima, who would often be found conversing to each other in Kirishima's room. He also got to befriend Koji Kouda and Rikido Sato, since they often only got to occasionally talk before the dorm situation, while hanging out with the others through study groups or the occasional party game. Izuku was pretty happy to see all of these developments, but one night in particular, changed not only his relationships, but some of the others as well.

Thanks to a nightmare of All Might dying to All for One instead of winning, Izuku woke up at around 1am, and after some time laying in his bed, he thought it would be best to hydrate himself so he could sleep faster. After slowly tip toeing through the hall way to the elevator, he managed to get to the 1st floor. He walked into the kitchen, only to find 4 figures sitting on the ground, surrounding a lit lantern.

"Hey Deku!" one of the figures said in a whispered yell, upon closer glance, it was Mina Ashido. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same question, Pinky." Izuku remarked. He looked around to try to see who else was there, and saw Denki, Eijiro, and Koji sitting, waving at him.

"Oh, we're just talking about a top secret miss… OW!" Mina was slightly jabbed in the arm by Eijiro.

"Key words Mina, TOP SECRET!" the now slightly angered Eijiro whispered.

"Secret Mission? What are you guys, 6?" Izuku said with a quick laugh.

"Says the guy with All Might solely decorating your room." Koji surprisingly remarked.

"True, true, anyway, what's it about?" Izuku was now legitimately curious.

"What makes you think we'll tell you," Denki replied, "you did just make fun of it a second ago."

"Hmm… I'll tell Tenya about how you're the one always causing the black outs with your Quirk"

"You're bluffing!" Denki said with a small bit of concern in his tone.

"Yep!" Izuku joyfully said, causing the others to smile.

"I guess I can trust you, take a seat between Eijiro and Mina." He pointed towards the barren space between the two.

"So, what are you guys scheming?" Izuku said with a lot of curiosity and slight excitement in his voice.

"Okay, don't laugh when I say it okay?" Denki stared at Izuku waiting for the approval, to which Izuku nodded. "Now that's settled, I'll tell you. Us four great heroes noticed how everyone was starting to get used to this new dorm life, and we noticed a severe lack of something, something that is VITAL for high school. That is why we created this operation, Operation….Dormitory Romance! We're going to pair up some classmates for some classic high school romance!"

All Izuku could do was just stare at the lantern, stare in pure shock and hilarity of the idea and how serious everyone around him were about it. He almost burst out laughing, and soon laid out on the floor, trying to hold it in.

"Really? I don't think it's THAT funny," Eijiro responded.

"Yes it is!" Izuku almost breaking his whisper, "This is high schoolers scheming about romance on the floor with a lantern!"

"I guess it is kind of funny," Denki smiled "I'm guessing you want out?"

"No, despite it's idea, I do want to see what you guys thought of for this "operation"." Izuku said, his internal laughing had ceased.

"Okay, so, there's 6 girls in our class, so we're deciding the best candidates for each one of them," Mina started, "So, just before you got here, we made a list of guys we KNOW won't be a candidate for any of them."

"So, who did you guys pick?"

"We started with Mineta, since he's WAY too pervy to get any of these girls." Denki explained

"Says you, don't you help him with his schemes?" Izuku replied.

"Yeah, with things that wouldn't get me tossed into jail, unlike most of the things he does." Denki said, that remark reminding him of an incident that happened 2 days ago, when Mineta tried sneaking in on a girl while she was bathing, only to realize it was Toru Hagakure…..the invisible girl. One screech and 100 punches later, Mineta was given one final warning not to disturb the girls.

"So, who else did you remove?" Izuku quickly asked, trying to get off that topic.

"Katsuki, since I'm pretty sure he's more into himself than any chick." Mina chuckled out.

"I know Rikido, and even though he is into girls, I'm pretty sure he's going to want to focus more on his studies and training," Koji added, "besides, nothing gets in between him and his "sugar"."

Everyone laughed at that comment, while Izuku looked at Koji, who originally was the class mute, but now, he's a straight up comedian.

"Anyone else?" Izuku asked after chuckling.

"Aoyama" the 4 "agents of love" said at seemingly the exact same time.

"Oh, and Eijiro also wants out." Denki quickly commented.

"Really? Didn't you help come up with this?" Izuku asserted.

"Yeah, but I'm focused on my training, maybe later, but for now, it's Red Riot Time!" Kirishima then put his fist into the air in excitement.

"So now that we have the exclusions listed, now we can go to the juicy bits, the setup!" Mina cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yep, and I think we should go the women list alphabetically by last name… so first is… you Mina Ashido!" Denki loudly whispered in a dramatic tone.

"Ooh!" She was both excited and blushing.

"Sooooo, who are you into?" Izuku now being invested.

"I don't know if I should tell…..." Mina hesitated.

"Oh come on, you helped come up with the idea, just tell us who you like!" Denki joyfully uttered.

"Well….. we don't talk much….. but… Mezo Shoji!" She was now fully blushing, her once pink face now a crimson red.

Everyone's eyes went completely white, filled with immense shock and confusion.

"Yeah, we haven't really had a one on one convo yet, but from what I see, he's SO supportive of others, and did you see his room!"

"What room, it was the walls, a table, and a mattress." Koji cracked.

"Exactly! How cool is that?" Mina was almost standing in excitement, "he's so selfless and humble!"

"Hadn't had a single clue of you having a crush, but I'm rooting for you!" Izuku said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Mina proceeded to hug Izuku, making him blush, one of many times tonight.

"That's 1 pairing established, moving on to….." Denki was interrupted.

"What are we going to do about the first pairing though?" Izuku had interjected.

"Don't worry, we'll cover that afterwards. As I was saying…. the next girl would be…..Tsuyu Asui!"

"Hmm….. what would be a good fit for her?" Koji thought aloud. "Well, what guys is she close with?"

"Maybe Deku can hit her up!" Mina said in an obviously joking tone, but this still made Izuku blush immensely, making the others laugh.

"Ooh! Maybe we can get Fumikage! They seem always be partners, and they work well with each other, and from what I hear, Tsuyu gives him emotional support." Denki said with a flirtatious inflection.

"The Frog Princess and her valiant Crow Knight!" Mina said in an also flirtatious tone.

"I always thought he looked more like a raven." Koji pondered.

"Whatever the case may be, I think we're on to something. Who's next Denki?" Eijiro asked.

"That would be Toru Hagakure, and I'm pretty sure who she's going to be with."

"Mashirao Ojiro." said everyone plainly and straightfaced.

"Yep, so on to the next girl….. Kyoka Jiro!" Denki said cheerfully.

"I'm guessing that you want to hit on her, you two always seem to be close." Izuku commented.

"You really think I want to try to hit on her?! Pfft, we may be friends, but it ain't going past that. Besides, I have my sights on a Class 1B girl!" Denki said confidently.

"Is it the girl that kicked your ass at the Sports Festival?" Kirishima snickered.

"Hey!…. And yeah." Denki said in an embarrassed tone.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a girl that's stronger than you." Mina commented.

"Only one time! Besides that, I think I know a good fit for Kyoka." Denki smiled, and proceeded to stare at Koji, who looked around to see the others staring at him, causing him to blush.

"Wh..Why do yo..you think I sh...should b..b..be with her?" Koji barely stuttered out, his face now facing the floor, now all red. He also tapped his index fingers together repeatedly out of embarrassment.

"I saw the way you two were talking to each other during the Practical Final Exam, she was giving you words of encouragement, you saw her bloody ears, then you became brave and helped her pass the exam!" Eijiro inserted.

"And the way you carried her through the gate was so romantic!" Mina playfully jabbed Koji.

"Yeah….she did help me a lot that day," Koji looked up with a smile, "but I don't think I have a..."

"Koji, you don't know if you won't strive for it," Denki inserted, "I know her, and I think you have a shot at it, you know the motto, PLUS ULTRA!"

"Yeah….YEAH!" Koji almost yelling, having to be calmed down so he won't wake up anyone. "Sorry, forgot about the dorm rooms above us. I'll try my best to win Kyoka's heart!" Koji now whispering again, the 4 others cheering him on.

"Ok, on to…..." Denki stopped and put on a grin that almost reached the full length of his cheeks, "Ochaco URARAKA!" he loudly whispered, staring straight into Izuku's eyes, the name making him wide eyed and blushed.

"Deku! This is your chance! We believe in you!" Mina shaking Izuku. "and don't deny it, we see the way both of you look at each other, it's undeniable."

"Deku, just do it normally and everything should be fine," Eijiro calmly commented "just play it coooool."

"Yeah, if I'm doing it, you're doing it too!" Koji added with enthusiasm.

"Same here!" Mina lastly inserted.

"*sigh* I guess I'll try… won't hurt to I guess." Izuku said, with blush still on his face.

"That's the spirit!" Denki said with glee. "Lastly, we have Momo Yaoyoruzo."

"What about Tenya? Both are academically inclined, and can advise groups well." Izuku knew Tenya well, and thought Momo would be a good fit for him.

"I always thought her and Shoto made a good pair," Koji soon inserted "they just see to have that chemistry between them, especially since the Final Exam."

"Yeah, she made be a hard one, I think we should just save that for the party." Denki replied.

"Party? What party?" Izuku asked.

"Oh! That Step 1 after the Set Up, we're doing a get together tomorrow, or as Denki over hypes it as, "party", to set our pieces in motion." Eijiro explained. "We're having it at around 6:30pm, enough time for everyone to finish homework if we do the usual study group method." He proceeded to look at the kitchen clock, "Crap, we should be going to bed! OK, tomorrow, Operation Dormitory Romance is ago!" He extinguished the lantern, stood up, and put his right hand in the middle, signaling a group cheer. Everyone stood up and did the same.

"OK, in 3…..2…

"PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone said, although not quiet enough to be a whisper, they hesitated and ran up to their rooms, excited for what may happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiating Step 1

**Author's Note: For those of you worried that my chapters were going to be too short, I'm now going to go for 6,000-7,000 words per chapter, maybe even more depending on the plot. This will also be the start of implied adult content or more adult humor, and chose to add more of it just so the M Rating makes sense, but don't expect any detailed sex scenes in the future. Decided to try to go for a chapter every other week max, since I have a lot of free time, but it all depends on my creativity and how it flows. This one took longer than expected due to some personal things coming unexpectedly, but hopefully I can start pumping out chapters a tad faster.**

 **Chapter 2: Initiating Step 1**

Izuku went back to his room and sprawled onto his bed, despite forgetting to get water, which was the reason he came down to the first floor in the first place. His mind was racing with anticipation. Although he thought it was dumb at first, now he was excited to help his classmates hook up, and as his mind was going as fast as light, he started thinking about….her. Ochaco, the first girl, heck, the first classmate at this school he met, was now going to be set up so that he could ask her out. He tried forgetting about it so that he could focus on sleeping, but his thoughts grew stronger and stronger. Her elegant hair, her soft and soothing voice, her ambitions… her costume…...her figure…..

Izuku suddenly woke up, throwing his head up like he just saw something horrifying, but looked around to see everything is normal. He looked at his alarm clock, only to find out that it was only 5:30 in the morning. "*sigh* Might as well get ready since I'm probably not going to be able to go to sleep again." he thought to himself. So he decided to get up, take a bath, brush his teeth, get dressed, and was ready to go by 6:40, even though school started at 8:30. He waited until finally everyone got up and were at the first floor, dressed in school uniform, being weirdly quiet, and seemed pretty eager to go to school, but he ignored this and walked out the front door. He was walking to school when he noticed that the girls looked…...different, maybe it was the uniforms, but he couldn't think of what it could possibly be, so he payed it no mind as he entered the school.

During Midnight's Modern Hero Art History class, Izuku raised his hand to ask a question related to the textbook, but instead of answering the question, she, with seemingly lustful eyes, started taking off her mask and sat on her table….with her legs spread out. Izuku looked down on his desk, his eyes forced shut, he had no idea what was going on, he thought that it may have been a prank, but no teacher would do this, not even Midnight. Only 1 minute later, another student, Momo, asked if she could take off her suit jacket, which was against protocol, Izuku's mind was racing with confusion and embarrassment. Midnight surprisingly agreed, who also started taking off clothes, and when Momo slowly took off her jacket, in that instant, Izuku realized what was different.

All the girls had parts of their body…...enhanced, and upon further observations, he noticed all the guys were gone, Izuku was the sole male. Mina stared at him, licking her lips and biting her finger, Tsuyu was posing in varying positions, Momo kept taking off her clothes, Toru went over to Midnight to...help her out, Kyoko's headphone jack went to all sorts of places, and Ochaco was out of Izuku's sight, like she was never there in the first place. It was now just him, the 6 female classmates, one of them he couldn't see and one of them he couldn't find, and an undressing teacher, who slowly, but surely, managed to get all of her clothes off, and the other girls followed soon, making Izuku stare at his desk, scared, but felt a hand caress him on the right side of his face. He looked, to see a near naked, sweaty Ochaco staring at him. "What the hell is happening!" he managed to scream out.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, you just need to….. let loose….Deku..." Ochaco was heavily breathing, seemingly in pleasure, at the sight of Izuku, and she leaned for a kiss. Izuku couldn't move, he was paralyzed, stuck to his tiny desk chair, while Ochaco's face got closer, and closer, and closer…..until.

Izuku suddenly woke up, throwing his head up because of the horrifyingly near sexual experience, but looked around to see everything is normal. He looked at his alarm clock, only to find out that it was only 5:30 in the morning. "Fuckin wet dreams" he mumbled angrily to himself. He got up, about to prepare, but he did some tests beforehand to make sure this wasn't some kind of dream within a dream BS. He pinched himself, yep, definitely hurts, punched his own arm, yep, still hurts, then reread the clock to see if it had changed dramatically, but saw only 2 minutes had passed. "I swear, if this is another dream…." Izuku thought while going to the bath. After 40 minutes of preparing, Izuku decided to make breakfast. He turned on the stove and started making some scrambled eggs, and by the time he was eating, the others started waking up. Tenya, due to him being class rep and wanting to be the first to be prepared in everything, bolted down the stairs, about 30 minutes ahead of everyone else, only to be shocked that Izuku, of all people, was up and ready before him.

"When did you wake up?" he asked in a concerned and confused tone.

"Oh, about 5:30, I had some….weird dreams, and it woke me up, so I decided just to prepare earlier than usual." Izuku said in a way that screams "I'm still extremely tired!".

"Well, if you any more of those weird dreams, just talk to me. I care about my fellow hero, and best friend." Tenya nodded and smiled, which made Izuku's weird morning more bearable.

At 7:50, everyone was ready to go to class, Izuku looking at the girls to see if they're different in any way, only to see no difference, and after doing there daily "PLUS ULTRA!" cheer, they started their walk towards the wondrous high school. Izuku just wanted it to be over as soon as possible, because it felt like he already went there, thanks to his dream. Luckily, he won't have to worry about his teacher stripping…. hopefully.

* * *

The school day was shortened, this due to Midnight having a "wardrobe malfunction" and due to Ken "Cementoss" Ishiyama being knocked out attempting to fix said wardrobe malfunction, only for Midnight to punch him thinking he was trying to pull a move, which made Izuku kind of laugh, considering his dream before this. After Cementoss got punched, the impact of him hitting the floor managed to make him break the floor below him. This delayed school by a hefty 2 hours, and the classes were slightly shortened afterwards. This pleased Izuku, as he already had to deal with a weird day of school before this one. The class walked to their common room, got set up on the floor, and started studying. These kinds of hangouts were among the most productive things the classmates did together, as, thanks to their varying ways of thinking, they could get through most of their homework within only 2 hours, reducing work time by about half. It also helped that they had Tenya and Momo, who often contributed the most work.

"Jeez, I wish we were making more ultimate moves and practical exams instead of doing all this crap studying." Denki saddened.

"We got through the provisional hero license exam, you should be glad." Shoto quickly spurted before he started working, everyone following suit.

About midway into the session, Eijiro stretched his arms into the air, put on a grin, then proceeded to say "You know, doing all of these assignments everyday makes me want to just lay back and chill, what about you guys?"

"I mean….don't we do that after we do homework anyway?" Momo asked, still focusing on the homework.

"Truuuuue, but I was thinking about ALL of us just chilling together, maybe tell stories or play some sort of game."

"Hmm….that's sounds like that could be fun, I'M IN!" Mina said excitingly, doing a good job acting job, an obvious (obvious to the group in the know) strategy to get the ball rolling, and it worked better than she could've ever thought.

"That sounds like so much fun! I'm definitely joining!" Toru jumping up.

"You can count on me coming too." Mashirao smiling at Toru

Denki was now smirking. "That's one pair down." he thought to himself.

"Sounds like a plan." Mezo calmly said, making Mina excited.

"Oh, make that two," Denki stilling thinking to himself, "Eh, I might as well come." he finally said.

"Yeah, sounds cool!" Koji inserted, sounding pumped.

"I might as well chime in as well." Hanta Sero giving a thumbs up.

"Ribbit, sounds relaxing, I'll be there too." Tsuyu was now staring at Ochaco, signaling that she wants her to come too.

"Of course I'll come!" Ochaco smiled, making Tsuyu do the same.

"Count me in too!" Izuku raising his fist in the air!

"3 pairs down, and a lot of half pairings." Denki was hoping for the others approval.

"Maybe I'll bring one of my instruments down with me!" Kyoko looking hyped.

"Bingo, make that 4 down." Denki was now less nervous about attendance.

"Oh, you're coming Deku! Count me out!" Katsuki yelled out, being visually enraged.

No one said anything about that, most people thinking, "Not much of a loss."

"I'll bring us some snacks!" Rikido gleefully exclaimed.

"I will come and make this get-together sparkle!" Yuga stood up and posed.

"I might as well come." Minoru Mineta said in a surprisingly quiet and straightforward tone.

"I'm sorry, but I think this action will only cause disruption, as class representative, I can not let this go through!" Tenya stood up and looked at everyone sternly.

"Come on! You won't let us chill together just for one day? We do it by ourselves all the time!" Denki visibly upset.

"Yes, but that has a low probability in trouble making, but this would allow or encourage certain illegal behaviors, like bringing alcohol or illegal drugs!"

"Come on Tenya, lighten up for a day!" Hanta said bluntly.

"Sorry, no can do." The group was now visibly saddened.

"Come on Tenya, maybe you can supervise us to make sure we aren't breaking any rules. Don't stop this fun because of hypotheticals." Momo calmly said, making everyone smile.

"Hmmmmm…...fine, I'll allow this to go on, only if I, and only I, supervise it!" Tenya now also smiling.

"Sounds good!" Eijiro was pumped, but realized there's two important pieces missing. "What about you guys?" Eijiro looking at Fumikage and Shoto, who were still working on their assignments.

"Not interested, no use for it." Fumikage blandly said.

"Same here." Shoto barely paying any attention.

"Come on guys! Have a little fun!" Mina begged, still trying to keep her cover.

"It doesn't benefit any of my combat abilities, personal or Dark Shadow's." Fumikage staring into Mina's eyes.

"It helps makes you less tense, so when you're in a battle scenario, you don't over stress yourself, and you learn to cooperate with others, increasing efficiency with us, thus increasing the likely hood of winning over your opponent when working with us." Tsuyu then stared into Fumikage's eyes, which had widened due to her wisdom.

"*sigh* You make a good point. You'll see me and Dark Shadow there." Fumikage then smiled at Tsuyu, who then smiled back.

"I'll join too, just so you won't talk me into it anyway." Shoto reluctantly agreed.

"Ooh! Why don't we have a sleepover! Just bring your blankets and pillows and we'll sleep on the common room's floor! It'll increase our bond as a team, and it'll be so much fun!." Toru suggested, everyone agreed.

"Then it's decided then. Let's finish our homework, then meet back here at, let's say, 6:30." Denki cheered, everyone agreeing on that also.

"This is going to be a blast!" Eijiro yelled, everyone cheering with him. "Let's make this an unforgettable night!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to finish what little they had, which had gone faster since some of the classmates had a new "zeal", and once they had completed their assignments, they proceeded to change into night wear, grab blankets and pillows, and rushed back down to the first floor moving furniture to have a nice, empty room so the could all lay down. Denki, Eijiro, Mina, and Toru decided to prepare snacks, mostly buying things like Pocky and Arare, except for Denki, who bought chips and more Western type snacks. Rikido on the other hand baked things like Daifuku and Yokan, having vast baking knowledge to help improve his quirk. Katsuki decided last minute that he did want to join, just so he could embarrass Izuku. Luckily, most of the classmates brought smaller blankets, except for Momo, who brought her whole comforter…...from her giant bed. When everyone was making a circle, the 2 girls that sat by Momo, Toru on Momo's right and Mina on her left, they asked if she could share her comforter, since it was wide enough to reach them. She agreed, thinking it could possibly make them bond more. Momo looked to see if Mineta was looking at her, due to her allowing two girls to basically "sleep with her", only to see him looking down, visibly saddened by something, making her worried about him for the first time, but didn't press on him for details. In no time, everyone was set up, and from Momo's right to left, the order was Toru, Mashirao, Izuku, Tenya, Kyoka, Koji, Rikido, Yuga, Ochaco, Tsuyu (who was right across from Momo), Fumikage, Mezo, Shoto, Katsuki, Hanta, Mineta, Denki, Eijiro, and finally Mina on her left. Everyone had snacks, and it was time to commence the festivity.

"Okay everyone! I'm glad to see that no one brought any contraband, and that everything is up to code, I'm just going to set some ground rules…." Tenya was stating, until suddenly interrupted by Momo.

"I don't think we need to hear that, as long as we don't do anything illegal or too….adult, I think we'll all be fine just taking it from there." She said as nicely as possible.

"But we need to establish rules!"

"We would probably break them anyway, just let this happen, everything will be fine." Denki had chimed in.

"*sigh* I guess, so, what do you want us to do first?"

"I think we'll just start off by telling some stories, to set the mood. So, who wants to go first?" Denki looking around.

"Maybe Deku could tell us why you hid your powers till you tested for this school!" Katsuki yelling at Izuku.

"Hey, calm down, this is supposed to be chill time, not "being a complete asshat" time." Eijiro trying to calm Katsuki down.

"I didn't want to outshine you, so I kept it in." Izuku looked at the floor, hoping his lie even slightly work.

"Bull….CRAP, come on Deku, tell them what you told me!" Katsuki almost standing up, everyone moving backwards, in near panic mode.

"Hey, he saved your life! Can you just stop yelling at him for once?! Just calm down, please." Eijiro staring at the now livid man in the eye, until he finally started cooling off.

"Fine, but this convo isn't over, just for now." Katsuki coming to an agreement.

"OK, so who actually wants to start?" Denki hoping someone can change the mood.

"OOH! I have one!" Toru raising her hand violently like it was 4th grade. "It's about my power!"

"Go for it!" Denki hopeful that this would set the mood well.

"So, one year at near spring, my family decided to travel to India for a short vacation, and I convinced them to bring me along, since I've always wanted to shop at one of their marketplaces. Sadly, my parents had said that I wasn't allowed to go there, since I could get lost and have terrible things happen to me, so….me being me, I decided to sneak out!"

"Didn't you think about how your parents might've thought! They probably were having anxiety attacks!" Mashirao butting in.

"Oh, I definitely thought about it when I came back, but at that time, I was just filled with excitement, and since I didn't want to draw attention to myself….I went naked!"

Almost everyone's eyes had widened, except for Mineta, who seemed unfocused, and Fumikage, who was disciplined. "I know you're invisible and all, but that just seems…..creepy, and since this was last year, you were only 14!" Eijiro was shocked.

"Also, what if someone could see you, with a quirk or with infrared? You could have been easily kidnapped! I hope you aren't this immature still." Hanta being brutally honest, but meant no offense.

"I didn't think about that, I was just so filled with…..with…. what's the wor….adrenaline! I was so filled with adrenaline that I didn't stop to think, and I just went on my merry way to the closest market. There was some cool jewelry, and after convincing the shopkeeper that I was wearing invisible clothing, I was able to buy a really nice necklace. After that, I decided to go back, as I didn't want my parents to be worried, but just as I was leaving, all of a sudden….colorful dust!"

"Colorful dust? What do you mean?" Mashirao puzzled.

"People started throwing it left and right. Red, dark blue, yellow, light green, purple, neon blue, and all sorts of colors. It seemed like everyone was running around, hands filled with dust, ready to hit their target. I was confused at first, but then I realized that, after being hit in the crossfire, that day was Holi!"

"What the hell is Holi?" Katsuki asked rudely.

"Holi is a Hindi holiday made to represent the victory of good over evil, and is also a kind of welcome to spring and goodbye to winter. One of its defining features is the throwing of colors, so that by the next morning, everyone is like a beautiful canvas." Momo chimed in.

"Yep! I was kind of excited to witness this, seeing everyone all colorful, children running around, and people making friends. It filled my heart with joy….until I realized that I was covered head to toe in dust…..with no clothes on." Toru gave a small laugh, while the guys had their eyes widened and the girls had their cheeks blushed. After a while, some of the guys and girls started laughing, while the others were still blushing, especially Mashirao, who looked almost like a cherry.

"All they guys had turned their heads, and the women were trying to cover me with cloths. It was ultra embarrassing, but luckily the guy I bought the necklace from had a bucket of water, so after one splash, I was invisible again! I thanked him and ran away. The hotel we were staying at wasn't that far, so I got there in no time. My parents were so happy to see me, and it was good to get some love after something like that….sadly, they just so happened to see the news, which included some footage of the marketplace, and caught me red handed. They gave me 3 months of grounding, which included 2 months of no phone! I understood of course, and promised to be more responsible. In India, I was called the Rainbow Streaker for quite a while, and I don't think I'll ever come back."

"The Rainbow Streaker, sounds like something from an adult game. Did India name other deviants the Iron Bulge? The Girthy Tail?" Denki snickered, the latter name making Mashirao stare at him. "Oh, sorry, forgot about your tail Mashirao."

"It's….fine." Mashirao blushing, making Toru laugh, which made him only blush more.

* * *

"Just so we can save Mashirao's dignity, I think we should move on to the next story." Denki trying to be kind.

"I have a pretty good one." Koji politely raising his hand, "It's somewhat inappropriate though."

"Doesn't matter to me." Denki replied.

"Yeah man, go through every detail if you need to." Kyoka laughed, making Koji smile a bit with a blush.

"Okay, so this happened when I was around 6 or 7, I didn't know about my quirk yet, and my parents were slightly worried, but had patience. One of the things they did to distract me from this fact was going to the woods on weekends, as I always loved how secluded it was."

"What, did you not have friends or something? You a mommy's boy….GAH!" Katsuki being interrupted by a punch from Eijiro. "Sorry man, continue, please." Eijiro kindly said.

"Will do. Anyway, one trip we decided to go a bit deeper than usual, and my dad wanted me to go with him to get firewood. After finding a good selection of trees, my dad would cut it down, and then I helped cut it to a smaller size."

"He made you do that at 6 years old?" Kyoka invested in the story.

"I always wanted to be a hero, so he helped train me till I got my quirk. They saw my pinky toe had 1 joint, so they knew I was going to get a quirk. The tree cutting really helped my upper body."

"Pfft, you may look big, but you probably still punch like a child." Katsuki smirked, the girls offended and the guys annoyed by his constant interruptions.

"Let the man finish his story, stop being such a jackass!" Kyoka protecting Koji, making him smile.

"Oh, here's Koji's knight in shining armor! You here to help him again? I saw the final exam last semester, Koji was being a massive pussy, until you looked at him and gave some "words of encouragement", and all of a sudden he came through, carrying you like HE saved the day." Katsuki started standing up.

"You are going to stop insulting classmates this very instant! One more and you're out of here!" Tenya jolting up.

"I thought you changed when we rescued you dude." Eijiro pissed off, also standing up.

"Oh, I have changed, I'm just trying to get Koji to actually stand up for himself! You guys shouldn't have to protect him." Katsuki now staring deep into Koji's eyes. "Okay big boy, if you can punch me down to the ground, I'll stop."

"Katsuki!" Kyoka now yelling, "Stop this bullshit!"

"Come on Koji, you're lady is getting upset! I know how you feel about….." Katsuki yelled, just before Koji quickly stood up, no emotion in his face, menacingly walked up to Katsuki and nailed him right there, just a quick, yet powerful, punch, all in the matter of a few seconds, like a flash of light, surprising Katsuki. Everyone just sat, except Tenya and Eijiro, and watched in shock, not being able to process Koji actually doing this. Koji wasn't really ever this aggressive, heck, they haven't even seen him really throw a "punch", maybe quick jabs, but not a full on smash like that. Katsuki quickly fell to the ground, a small trail of blood from his nose following, landing on his knees and hands, before quickly getting again, cracking his neck and wrists, shocking considering the force put on him. "You….did it! Congrats man! Wow, that punch did way more than I thought. You truly are a man! If I wanted, I could've blew you away right there, but I wanted to see the strength for myself." Katsuki then quietly sat back down. "I apologize for my interruption. Please, continue." Katsuki smiled…...genuinely. Koji couldn't even react. Everyone just stared at Katsuki, Eijiro almost fainting.

"I'm….sorry for punching you, didn't mean to hit that hard." Koji slowly sitting back down, his had down, "I'm sorry to you guys to for acting out like that, I won't try to do that again to my classmates." Koji now looking around the room.

"Don't apologize, I'm proud that you have some form of guts, not comparable to me, but you have guts." Katsuki still smiling.

"It's okay Koji, we understand why. You'll always be that big hunk of animal cuddles." Kyoka smiled and giving a playful jab into Koji's arm, making him blush and laugh. "By the way, what were you going to say before he knocked you to the ground?" Kyoka now looking at Katsuki.

"Oh nothing, just was going to be something to agitate him, nothing much." Katsuki looking at Koji, knowing at any moment he could spill the beans about his crush at any moment. "So, you were cutting firewood, then what happened?"

"Oh! Right, so after doing that for around an hour, we decided we had enough to for the night and started walking back to the camp. Around halfway there, I saw a little pack of bunnies being chased by a wolf, and with my heroic instincts and my youthful ignorance of safety, I chose to chase the wolf. My dad didn't notice, and I was pretty far into the woods after catching up to it."

"Ah! You're so brave!" Mina said in a charmed tone.

"You're really sweet Koji, you should be proud of yourself." Momo smiling.

"That is noble of you, protecting the weak, taking action without even giving a second thought, going through possible danger, all the signs of a true hero." Mezo nodded in a sign of respect, Fumikage doing so as well.

"Big guy caring about such small animals. Caring, but tough. Now that's a man." Kyoka said with a flirty laugh. Koji was also laughing, but was almost as red as a tomato, Katsuki smirking.

"So, what happened when you reached the rabbits?" Tsuyu asked, pretty invested in the story.

"Did you smash that wolf!?" Rikido yelled playfully, laughing afterwards.

"Well, the wolf had cornered the rabbits to a steep rock formation, so they couldn't climb up it or grasp anything to escape. They looked so frightened, and the wolf's eyes had no sympathy, it scared the crap out of me. I thought about running away, but when the wolf started charging, I ran up and kicked the wolf." Koji scratching his head and laughed.

"You kicked it? Weren't you worried that it was not going to turn around a bite your leg?" Hanta asked.

"I was pretty close to it when I charged at it, and it did manage to scratch my leg a little with it's claws, but it was worth it. The bunnies ran away and I was satisfied…..until a whole pack of wolves came in."

"No way! How many?" Ochaco sounding worried.

"About 7, including the wolf I kicked. I was terrified, stuck in the same corner as the bunnies, I was alone, and I saw rage in every single wolf's eyes. I started seeing my life flash by, and almost accepted death."

"But how did you stop them?" Shoto surprisingly asked, apparently being invested in this story the whole time.

"I…...screamed like a baby, begged them to stop and just go away…..and that's what they did. I looked up to see that the wolves were walking away. I was confused, and simply looked at them go. The bunnies came back, I guess to thank me, and I told them to not worry about it and to go home. The thing is, they actually listened to me, and ran off. At this point, I was scared and confused, and tried to process what happened. Then, a deer had come to stare at me, to which I tested something. I told the deer to just jump once, to see if anything happens. All of a sudden, it complied, and did one simple jump. At that point, I knew that my quirk had finally came, and did a whole bunch of ridiculous shit." Koji laughing, everyone briefly shocked at the profanity, something Koji isn't really known for using.

"What did you do?" Hanta asked.

"Well….I told it that I wanted to ride him to my dad, and since it was a big buck, I thought I could, especially considering how young I was. I got on, and rode through the woods, telling birds to hover around me, commanding deer to charge with me, and even getting a bird to give me a long sharp stick. I rode on, stick sword in hand, until I finally reached my family's tent, where I accidentally crushed the tents, and the campfire…..and my dad slightly."

"You crushed your dad?! Was he okay?" Mina worryingly asked.

"My dad's really tough, so it barely did anything to him, and he was more proud that I found my quirk, and was able to use it well on my first try, but he still punished me by ending the trip early. I was quite sad, so I decided to do one more little thing. I told one of the wolves to play around with the car, but not to scratch it or dent it in any way. So, once we got to the car, it went to the…," Koji started to laugh, but continued, "it went to the back and started…..," Koji trying desperately to hold back laughter, "it went to the back and started…...humping the exhaust." Koji was now dying, still clearly remembering that one moment, a moment that will stick with forever. Others also started laughing, both from the story, and also from Koji's high pitch laughter.

"What did your dad say?" Hanta laughingly asked.

"Oh, he was all like, "KOJI! TELL THAT FUCKING THING TO GET OFF!", and when I did, it definitely "got off", and when my dad started the car….liquid SPURTED out!" Koji still dying of laughter, looking at Kyoka's genuine laughter, and smiling at the look in her eyes, blushing when she looked back.

"You poor kid, you probably didn't even know what the liquid was." Mina said with a smirk.

"It was definitely a weird ride home, but hey, I figured out my quirk!" Koji shrugging with a big grin on his face, making everyone laugh again.

"It's weird to see you tell stories…..I like it!" Hanta pumping his fist.

"Yeah, it's fun to see you have fun!" Toru cheered.

"Yeah, you really got into that story, it was cool to hear." Kyoka said, although seemed to have moved closer to Koji, though few people noticed this, Mina and Eijiro keeping quiet about it.

"Oh yeah! Soon after that incident happened, my dad decided to get me this!" Koji exclaimed while grabbing a necklace with some kind of fur attached to it. It was pretty long, about 13 inches long and black, and the necklace itself was bronze, making the necklace stand out from others.

"What kind of tail is it?" Denki asked.

"Wolf." Koji plainly said, "Apparently, my dad found and hunted down the wolf that humped its car, it wasn't hard to find since it had burn marks on its….exhaust filler, and he just shot it in the head."

"That's horrible!" Mina yelled.

"Eh, I don't like wolves anyway…...they kill bunnies." Koji said in an angry face, like there was a wolf right by him.

"Oh, so you don't like ravens cause they occasionally eat small bunnies then?" Fumikage asked with an eyebrow lifted, making Koji's eyes nearly burst out of his head.

"No No! It's not like THAT! I mean…..I mean…." Koji panicking severely, making Fumikage laugh, a rare sight.

"I'm just joking around, don't worry about it." Fumikage smiling, making Koji go from panic to confusion.

"You joke around?" Koji asked without thinking, making Fumikage stare at him.

"HEY! I can joke around, I just take school seriously. Right guys?"

"Weren't you in the bottom 10 when it came to grades last year?" Mezo asked, surprising his friend.

"Well…..yeah, but I do better in practical situations. In the veil of darkness, I am supreme, number 1, it's god! Tests don't matter when twilight gives you near omnipotence!" Fumikage dramatically yelled into the heavens, making everyone laugh.

"See, I can joke around."

"Sure, that was you "joking around", you weren't being serious AT ALL." Mina mockingly said.

"It's okay to be quiet and serious, it shows that you're cool head under pressure." Tsuyu exclaimed.

"But didn't you tell me that I need to not be too serious all the time, or else I tense up?" Fumikage asked.

"Yeah, I did. This is a nice, relaxing, non stress inducing issue, isn't it?"

"Well…...yeah." Fumikage replied.

"Then it's working!" Tsuyu said with a smile, making Fumikage nod in agreement.

"Hey Fumikage, do you have any stories you would like to share?" Toru politely asked.

* * *

"Mostly when I was first going through puberty…..I MEAN….nope, none at all." Fumikage stumbling on his words.

"Come on! Have some fun!" Hanta said.

"We won't judge you at all." Mina added.

"I highly doubt that, especially from you." Fumikage replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mina angrily asked.

"Nothing, *sigh* you sure you guys won't tell anyone?" Fumikage looking around the room.

"We promise" Momo said.

"You know I'm above that." Mezo nodding his head.

"Ribbit" Tsuyu doing a simple head nod.

"I would never break a trust between friends." Tenya raising his hand.

"Me either!" Deku calmly yelled.

"Then I guess I'll tell one story, but only one, got it?." Everyone nodded their head, "Hmm, let me see…...oh! I have one, but you guys better not tell anyone else about this, don't want to lose my serious image. Okay, so before I turned 12, I couldn't really "control" Dark Shadow, he would occasionally pop out, move around a little, and maybe even talk, but he would quickly go back inside, most of the time with little to no reason. Also, he ages with me, so if I'm young, he's young. He was just a little baby bird back then, kind of like I was, whiny, secretly wanting attention, scrawny, intimidating, and a loner." Fumikage looked down after saying the last part.

"No way! There had to be people begging to be your friend! You're the coolest guy I know, and I know Shoto." Toru exclaimed.

"You are calm, collected, and determined. I am also surprised that no one wanted to be your friend, are you over exaggerating?" Shoto asked.

"There were people who claimed to be my "friends", but I found out later that they just wanted to be with the guy with the "coolest" quirk. I always had my suspicions, but after intel gathering, they were confirmed, and I broke them off. It definitely didn't help my life in general, but it did help me obtain my signature "serious attitude", helping get rid of my constant need of wanting attention and the whining…..great, now it feels like I'm talking to a therapist." Fumikage took a deep breath, "*sigh* Moving back to what I was saying earlier, Dark Shadow couldn't be reliable when it came to coming out, except for one thing, my music. Whenever I listen to my favorite at the time, Raven's Lament…." Fumikage was explaining till interrupted by Kyoka.

"You listen to death metal?!" the punk girl excitingly asked.

Fumikage's eyes went almost completely white, his face facing the floor, face fully blushed. He was entirely embarrassed, barely able to even respond to what the girl asked.

"I…..uh….used to…...it..was a...a...a….different time! I was just going through puberty, so I listened to different kind of music." Fumikage looking away again as he said it, seemingly pushing his pillow more and more behind him.

"What are you hiding?" Izuku asked innocently.

"Nothing! Just putting my pillow in a more….comfortable position." Fumikage wasn't himself in that moment, he was…...not collected, he was nervous and erratic, catching the eye of Mezo, who quickly used his tentacles to grab the pillow, a sight that amazed the class.

It wasn't just "a pillow", it was a limited edition "Raven's Lament Dark Shadow Album Pillow", fit with a beautifully drawn shadow phoenix on the front, with what seemed to be signatures from the band members. It was purple and black in color, with gorgeous purple rays coming out of the pitch black phoenix, which had noticeable white eyes. It was a high quality pillow too, though all Fumikage could think of is possible ways to erase everyone's minds at that second, coming to no avail.

"NO WAY!" Mina shouted.

"That's….from my childhood." Fumikage quickly inserted.

"I can tell when you're lying, so just tell us the truth, don't make me slap you." Tsuyu being straightforwardly aggressive, causing Fumikage to ponder for a moment, until finally speaking again.

"Fine, I still listen to Raven's Lament….and death metal in general…..and metal in general." Fumikage saying with shame, thinking that his classmates would mock him, the actual result surprising him.

"That….IS SO COOL!" Toru amazed, "Why would you hide that?"

"Yeah! It's absolutely dazz…." Yuga managed to say before getting interrupted by Mina, something he's used to.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about that! It's who you are, you can say anything to us." Mina giving a friendly smile to Fumikage.

"It's great to see you have an interest like that, makes you a real person." Mezo commented.

"What's your favorite song and album?!" Kyoka said, absolutely ecstatic over this new revelation.

"That's a hard one….hmm…..for song, probably "Midnight's Kiss", and my favorite album is "The Phoenix Rising".

"Wait, a death metal band has a song called "Midnight's Kiss"?" Rikido asked.

"Well….they started as a death metal band, but have started going towards more hard rock due to them getting bored of just screaming out lyrics, but they still occasionally have songs that go into heavy metal territory. So I wouldn't really classify them as death metal anymore, but most remember them as that. The song is one of their newer ones, but my favorite album is their first, filled with fast, loud, and insane death metal." Fumikage explained.

"Do you listen to other bands?" Momo asked.

"I listen to a lot of newer metal and rock bands, like The Liars, Punk Heart, and the Dragonborns, but I also listen to stuff from way, way back, like ACDC, Queen, Led Zeppelin, and Aerosmith, stuff from before the whole quirk situation, oh, I also like electronic and…..." Fumikage talked about music for about 15 minutes, but everyone was interested for every minute, since it was nice to see Fumikage talk about his interests, making everyone smile.

"Oh, I was telling a story, sorry about that."

"No problem!" Tsuyu smiling at Fumikage.

"Ok, so where was I again?"

"Dark Shadow coming out when you played Raven's Lament." Tsuyu replied.

"Oh, right. So he would only reliably come out when I started playing that music, since he has the same interests. So one night, I had gotten tickets to a concert featuring Raven's Lament, and I was in the front row, right in the center of the row."

"How did you afford those tickets?! Those must've been worth a fortune!" Kyoka inserted.

"Luck and determination. Mostly the latter. I did some…..things, to get those tickets. But going away from that, the concert was near its end, and their last song was…."Dark Shadow"!"

"No way! That's so cool!" Ochaco commented.

"Yeah, it felt cool. It's definitely in my Top 5 for that band. One of the parts for the song is an amazing instrumental, and in the middle of it, they shouted "DARK SHADOW!", which was always my favorite bit. So, the song went on, and everyone was having a great time, they were screaming into the air, and soon, it reached the instrumental. I was getting pumped up for it, preparing my voice, ready for the best part of one of my favorite songs being done right in front of me. Just as I was about to shout, Dark Shadow came out, and when the words hit," Fumikage started standing up at this point, "he rose to the air, raised his wings, and both of us screamed "DARK SHADOW!"" Fumikage was now raising and bending his arms to look like the wings from his shadow, and at the same time, Dark Shadow came out to do the same, making everyone amazed. "After that, the crowd starting cheering, and the people around me started picking me up."

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Kyoka loudly asked.

"Uh...how do you know about that?" Fumikage puzzled.

"The video went semi viral! Rock news was all over it! I saw the video 3 or 4 years ago, but forgot about it till just now! I've always wanted to meet that guy, thought he was so cool." Kyoka smiling and slightly blushing, which caught the eye of Koji.

"Did you fantasize about him?" Toru asked in a joking tone.

"I used too, but hey, that was a childhood crush. I was dumb and only into "cool" guys." Kyoka said.

"What kind of guys are you into now?" Mina asked, quickly glancing at Koji, giving him a smile.

"Hmm…..probably ones who are more….gentle, not rough and "dangerous."" Kyoka replied, making Koji smile.

"Cool, oh yeah, what happened next Fumikage?" Mina politely asked.

"Oh, right. After the show, the band allowed me to go backstage, and I got to talk to them for a while, well, it was mostly me fanboying for 15 minutes, until they suddenly pulled out a pillow and gave me it. They proceeded to sign it, and wanted me to sign their signature wristbands! Definitely one of the better moments of my childhood. Also, I met some fellow fans outside the stadium, and made my first friends….and my first girlfriend." Fumikage was scratching the back of his head after this comment.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?!" Tsuyu asked, shocked.

"Had a girlfriend, she was cool, but was also pretty self centered. She always wanted me to support her, in EVERYTHING, and wanted me to be with her all day, everyday, but once I made the decision to become a hero, she didn't even give me one comment, or one pat on the back, or anything! After 4 months of the same thing, it was done, nothing special. I also disconnected from most of my friends, became drug addicts when they turned 14, the girls selling their body to the local boys, and trying to solicit me after the breakup, and I'm not about that shit!" Fumikage giving an uncharacteristic swear.

"Sorry we made you think about that." Tsuyu said in a sad tone.

"It's fine, you didn't mean to, and I'm over it."

"At least you get to hang out with us." Eijiro said.

"Yeah, I do, and thanks for listening to me ramble for what seemed to be an hour."

"It's only been 35 minutes dude." Denki pointing at a clock.

"Really?" Fumikage shocked out of his mind.

"Yep, and tomorrow is a free day, sooooooooo, we get to stay up! I'd say until 1:30am, and it's only 8pm, so we got about 5 and a half hours." Mina added.

"Okay, so anymore stories?" Denki asked the class.

"I think we should move on, maybe if we have time we can tell some more, but now, it's GAME TIME!" Mina shouted.

"YEAH!" the class shouted in unison, prepared for anything to come.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Game Time

**Author's Note: Sorry for being gone for so long! Was distracted by my personal life and just having no inspiration for a long period of time, but here it is! Hopefully you aren't disappointed, and will try better to have a quicker release schedule.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: It's Game Time!**

The night was going well, even after an almost disastrous situation with Katsuki, everyone was having was having a good time, finally taking a break just to goof off as teens. The plan was going perfectly, as it seemed like 3 of the pairings were starting to get good chemistry, those being Fumikage and Tsuyu, Koji and Kyoka, and Mashirao and Hagakure, though the last pair was only to a slight extent. Overall, considering they were only 1 ½ hours into the night's festivities, it was going beyond what they expected. The story time portion of the night was an amazing start, despite Katsuki's "man" test, and after Fumikage got done with his interest filled story, it was now time to get competitive.

Eijiro, one of the "hosts" of this whole night, proceeded to stand up, ready to announce the new entertainment for the night. He looked around, smiling at his classmates, anticipating their reaction, as not even the 4 other "Agents of Love", or A.o.L, knew what he was planning for games, as the others were only sit and wait, except for Denki, who announced the story time portion. Maybe it was an arm wrestling tournament with all the guys, or maybe it was a funny dress up competition, or maybe some childish hide and seek, but the actual result, to say the least, surprised them.

"As Mina said, it's now the game time portion of the night, and I think I know what would be a fantastic first game. Denki, hand me the Pocky." Eijiro reached his hand out toward Denki, whose eyes went white.

"Y..Y...You're not seriously thinking about…..." Denki stuttered out, anxious beyond belief, while also, slowly, handing Eijiro a box of Pocky.

"The Pocky Game!" Eijiro cheered. The other classmates, including Mina, Koji, Denki, and Izuku, couldn't believe that Eijiro, for a regular hang out, would choose something so…...up close and personal for a first game. This would also make the plan, to an extent, go faster, since this kind of interaction was more for the final steps of the operation, not near the beginning, though this would only be if the 2 people chosen were part of said plan.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Mina interjected. Thoughts about the worst case scenario was going through her mind. She thought about how Mezo would react if he got chosen with her, how he might take it, how he might feel about it. Although he was pretty humble and noble about most things, she thought he might freak out, since the two were, at most, 2 decent friends, but a game like this might escalate things too fast. If it does happen, she simply thought to forfeit immediately.

"Pocky Game? What's that?" Shoto innocently asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

The Tape Hero's eyes widened in confusion, "You don't know the Pocky Game?!" Hanta asked in an accidentally rude tone.

Shoto's calm look turned into slight anger, "Sorry, I didn't have the chance to play it, my father was too busy forcefully training me." Shoto leered at Hanta, though he looked down afterwards. "Sorry, bad memories, didn't mean to be rude."

"It's my bad, don't worry. It's a pretty simple game, though it's….weird. Basically, two people bite down on two ends of a Pocky stick, and whoever bites off first is the loser, or if a player wins if they get to the middle first, and if the players kiss, it's a tie."

"Ok….wait, did you say if they….." Shoto asked, before being quickly answered by Toru.

The invisible girl had done a small leap into the air in excitement, "Yep, KISS!" Toru clapped cheerfully, blushing, though others couldn't tell, as they were just confused on why Toru had become excited about the game.

"I'm surprised you chose this Kirishima, why this game in particular?" Momo asked Eijiro.

"Thought it would be fun to see everyone play, and to see how Tenya would react to all of this." Eijiro smirked at Tenya, who was all red.

"I don't think it's….appropriate….to play this game, especially with your friends." Tenya barely got out, looking at the floor at the idea of him playing it.

Eijiro's smile widened, in glee due to his rep's increasingly red face, "Come on! Have some fun, you can just chicken out and bite off immediately if you get called. Simple as that." Eijiro said, still smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Yuga! Want to do something fun?"

The Sparkling Hero stood up in excitement, "Of course, I'll do anything, and do it in beautifully! What possible task do you have in store?" Yuga flamboyantly asked.

Eijiro walked over to one of the counters in the kitchen and grabbed a glass bowl that the class somehow didn't notice sitting there, and in it were small pieces of paper. He walked back and gave it to Yuga.

"I want you to draw 2 names from this bowl, and announce it to all of us!" Eijiro said to the confused Yuga. "Oh, and if something causes them to bite off, just let it happen, don't want to extend this out too much." Eijiro whispered to Yuga.

Yuga's faced brightened up in excitement, he almost jumped in happiness at the request. "Thank you for honoring me with this amazing employment! I will do you proud!"

Eijiro smiled at Yuga, "I knew you would like it, and I have no doubt you'll make it stylish! Just let me sit back down and you can start with the first pairing." Eijiro proceeded to walk back to his spot, covering himself with a red quilt.

* * *

"Ok….*cough* EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO THE FIRST FABULOUS CLASS 1A POCKY GAME SESSION! I am you host, the sparkling Yuga Aoyama! Before the first match commences, be sure to remember that anything that happens is all for fun, and if a tie does occur, don't stop talking to your opponent, as they may also find it awkward. Now that the disclaimer has been spoken, I SHALL COMMENCE THE FIRST MATCH!" Yuga then pulled two slips of paper out of the bowl, and placed the bowl on a coffee table, being sure the paper was hidden from him and the others.

"The first challenger is….the man with the arms that can "wrap up" a girl's heart, HANTA SERO!" Yuga proceeded to point at him, and Hanta immediately started sweating, slowly standing up and going to the center of the circle, nervously waiting for his challenger. The other guys started clasping their hands, hoping their name wouldn't be chosen, and the girls were blushing, hoping they didn't have to deal with a "tie game". Yuga then read the other slip.

"His opponent is…...the "Sugar Daddy" himself, RIKIDO SATO!"

Koji, one of Rikido's closest friends, couldn't help but burst out in laughter, laying on the ground holding his sides, in pain from the quick and intense burst, the other classmates followed immediately. "YEAH RIKIDO! You got this in the bag!" Koji managed to say, though most of the words were nearly drowned out by the large amounts of laughter in the room. The two opponents stared at each other, quaking internally. Rikido eventually stood up and walked towards Hanta, who was blushing just as hard. The laughter started to cool down, letting the "combatants" speak to each other.

"Do you just want to forfeit?" Hanta asked, really not wanting this to actually occur.

"No forfeiting, if you want to quit, just bite off immediately, we will not judge you if you did." Eijiro smirked at Hanta, who was still shaking.

"I ain't biting off, I want to win this, like the dorm room competition!" Rikido pumping himself up, Hanta confused, though chuckles filled the room.

"How are you excited about this! Weren't you just nervous?" the Tape Hero asked the now semi flexing man.

"I want to give everything 100%! Even in weird times like this!" Rikido seemed to be staring at the ground, ultra focused on this non serious game, causing more laughter, though once the round was about to begin, they managed to cease.

Yuga stood in between them, holding a Pocky stick, waiting for someone to volunteer to bite first, Rikido gladly doing so, Hanta following suit. The two stared into each other, Hanta way more nervous.

"READY….SET….GO!" Yuga yelled, commencing the first game of Pocky the class will play, and, as expected and just as anticlimactic as everyone thought it would be, Hanta immediately bit off, making Rikido the winner. The victor pumped his fist into the air, overly happy about a win by default, making his friends laugh, though Rikido laughed soon after, realizing his over excitement and competitive mood, though this was all probably due to his quirk after eating the Pocky. Hanta sat back down, embarrassed that had to even occur, but eventually found humor in it after Rikido called himself the "Sugar King". The two smiled at each other, and Rikido jokingly threw a Pocky stick crumb at Hanta, which startled him a bit, before throwing it away, smiling at Rikido once again. After this, everyone felt a tad more comfortable, knowing that this can be a fun experience, even if the match is ended almost instantly.

Yuga, as dramatically as possible, pulled two more names out of the bowl, everyone waiting in anticipation. Yuga purposely slowed down when it came to revealing names, trying to add tense and suspenseful effect, though most thought it was unnecessary and monotonous.

"First up….. the girl that is "transparent" with everyone, Toru Hagakure!" the aforementioned girl jumped up in glee, worrying everyone. She was in the middle in seconds, jumping up and down. "YEAH! I'm going to win! Everyone may as well give up as soon as your called." Toru sounding falsely confident.

"Sure, that's why you're excited, winning, you sure you don't just want a….." Fumikage was about to say, before being loudly interrupted by Toru.

"You know nothing Raven boy!" Toru yelled, though it wasn't aggressive. Fumikage "zipped his lips", letting the events occur naturally, knowing deep inside what her real intentions were.

"Her opponent…..." Yuga then gave the biggest smirk anyone has seen from him. "The boy with a the biggest tail of any man, Mashirao Ojiro!"

The Tailed Hero eyes were shot open, his mind racing with multiple thoughts and feelings, and all he could solidly think of was how Toru could be handling this, and upon looking up, all he could see was Toru's hands up to her face, and from prior experience talking with her, covering her mouth with her hands while shaking meant she was in shock. Her seemingly huge amounts of confidence had quickly plummeted, and simply watched Mashirao walked towards her, eyes fixated on her curiously, her crush standing right in front of her.

* * *

Ever since she first met Mashirao at the classroom, she was interested in him, his calm demeanor, kind and noble attitude, how he was always open to talk, and the tail just seemed to match him. She would always enjoy getting into conversations with him, and even asked him questions she already knew the answers too, but just wanted to hear how he articulates it or even a second opinion different from hers. Mashirao, out of all the male classmates, seemed to talk to her the most, which helped stop the occasional boredom of talking girl talk, and instead having a calm conversation with a nice man. She always focused on his eyes, though he could never seem to notice, but despite that, it seemed like he could tell what emotion she was feeling, which, compared with her middle school life, was refreshing, as her previous, more naive classmates mostly ignored her, even at her lowest points, but Mashirao could tell whether or not she was happy, sad, excited, nervous, almost every emotion she felt, he could tell…...except for love, as this just flew over his head.

She wanted him to notice her affection, her desire for him, but like herself physically, it was not seen. But now, face to face with him, she hoped that he wouldn't notice, she just wanted this to end, as fast as humanly possible. The only reason she was pumped was because of the chance to do it with him, her first kiss, but now that it's a reality, she couldn't feel more nervous, her face a would be bright tomato if it could be. Mashirao finally got up to Toru, whose hands had fallen to her sides, knowing that her eyes were focused on his. Ojiro's tail was completely down, no sign of motion, which, to those who knew, meant he was nervous, or infatuated. Mashirao kept looking at the girl, his crush now standing right in front of him.

* * *

Most people know Mashirao as noble, kind, and overall a good person, but most also know him as plain. Plain voice, plain looking face, and even plain attitude, as he's not known to go overboard on his emotions. Due to this, most people can become friends with, as he gives good advice and listens well, this was the case all of his life. Throughout his toddler years, and throughout his grade school years, people walked to him for advice, or even wisdom, on certain topics, mostly when it came to making a schedule, or how to study properly. He was quite popular, and excelled when it came to his studies, as he was focused and determined to be top of his class, all so that he could make it to U.A High. His entire schedule consisted of studying, martial arts, workout, sleep, then repeat. It definitely payed off, though there was a side effect, he barely had any social skills, only consisted of talking to classmates during school.

When he was enrolled into the school, his parents told him to start talking to more people, as he would have to work with his classmates, and just so he can make friends he'll actually hang out with. He agreed, thinking that it might be fun. He remembered his first day with perfect clarity. He walked into the classroom on the first day with a new mindset, finding and talking to the first classmate he sees. First step in, and BLAM! He had fallen over, on top of floating clothes. After staring in confusion at the nothingness, he heard the whimpering sounds of "Get off!" and "Please!". After getting up, the clothes stood in front of him, raising its arm towards him.

"Sorry for being in your way sir!", the clothes now bowing.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Didn't realize we would have a girl with an invisibility quirk. My apologies, madame.", Ojiro bowing back.

"It's fine, I'm actually surprised that you quickly realized that it's a quirk, most people just think I'm a ghost!"

"There's no way that people actually think that you're a….."

"AHHH! GHOST!", said a frightened Kyoka, who hid behind Mashirao, shaking intensely.

"Never mind. Hey, uh….whoever you are currently clutching my arm, you can calm down. It's just a girl who's invisible. No harm or supernatural occurrences.", Mashirao then turned back to Toru, "Name's Mashirao Ojiro by the way, what's yours?"

"Toru Hagakure, but you can drop the "formalities" and just call me Toru!" Toru put her hand out.

"Oh! Ok….Toru, you can call me Mashirao then." Mashirao shook her hand.

"Nah, I think Ojiro's cuter!"

"Uh….thanks?" Mashirao had never been flirted to before, or had a girl talk to him with such an upbeat attitude, which made him blush. In fact, no girl has really had a casual conversation like this with him, as the girls in his middle school just asked for answers to questions they had about school subjects.

"You're funny when your flustered. You ready for this? U.A High!" Toru raised her arms in a way that was showcasing the building.

"I'm pumped! Can't wait to start becoming a hero!" Mashirao clenched his fist, giving a smirk.

"Wow, you're really confident! Wish I can be like that. I don't know how I'll compare to the rest of these guys." Toru was scratching her head, looking down.

"Don't be, just bring that upbeat attitude into the class, and combine that with confidence, and you can amazing things if you try. If you need any help, you can count on me. Don't bring that frown." Mashirao put his hand on her shoulder, her now looking up.

"You can tell my facial expression?" Toru furrowing an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Mashirao said nonchalantly.

"But how? No one can usually tell a single thing about my face?"

"I don't know, I can sort of….feel your feelings I guess. You're body language and tone of voice also give somethings away." Mashirao shrugging his shoulders, looking away and scratching his head.

"That's cool! I guess I know who to….oh! I better find my desk quick. Talk to you later!" Toru jogged to her desk, jumping in the air in excitement, making Ojiro smile.

"What a girl! She's so…..cute, definitely have to talk to her more often." Mashirao whispered, only to realize Kyoka was still on his arm.

"No way! How can you already like her!" Kyoka whispered in his ear.

"Oh! Uh….I didn't say….I mean….yeah I did. I mean, how can anyone not like a girl like that, cheery and kind to others, is polite and understands the situation, and her motions are just fun to look at." Mashirao was smiling even heavier, and blushing as intense.

"Aww! I completely support your efforts! Oh, sorry. Name's Kyoka Jiro, sorry to grab your arm. I'll go find my desk." Kyoka walked away, leaving Mashirao to think to himself.

" _ **This year is definitely going to be interesting**." _Mashirao thought to himself, before walking to his desk, excited for the next time Toru talks to him.

* * *

After the two reminisced, Yuga pulled out a stick, and handed it to Mashirao, who just looked at it, then back at Toru, who nodded, a sign of her "accepting her fate".

"It'll be fine Ojiro, I'll just bite off, don't want to embarrass you in any way." Toru said calmly.

"No, I'll do it, you can take the win. It's the least I can do." Ojiro smiled.

"No, I will, it's fine. This doesn't really matter to me that much."

"Let's do it at the same time then, make it a tie! So both of us can be losers!' Toru excitingly said, the only time she could say the last part in such an excited tone.

"Guess that works." Ojiro then put the stick in his mouth, sitting down by Toru, now also biting down onto the stick. Yuga proceeded to look at them, raising his eyebrows, sensing the connection the two had for each other almost like it was 2nd nature to him. He smiled and got close to the pair.

"Oh, don't be silly, just play the game! If a tie occurs, you'll know it was just a game! Might as well see which one of you is the braver hero!" Yuga said in a theatrical like way.

"I mean…..we could just see what happens, you'll probably win anyway." Toru said quietly, mumbling through the stick.

"Don't be like that, you are an amazingly skilled hero, you could easily "sneak up" and beat me within seconds." Mashirao said, maintaining Toru's already blushed face.

"So, do you want to do it for real?" Toru asked innocently.

"*sigh* Might as well give it an actual shot, but I ain't going easy on you!" Mashirao gave a thumbs up.

"Just go already!" Katsuki yelled, having watched these two stare at each other and talk for a decent 10 minutes of very little happening, as the two, even though it felt like seconds to them, were actually dragging out the match.

"Not to encourage such vulgar behavior!", Momo looking at Katsuki furiously, "But it would good to not extend this out for too long."

"Agreed, the planner has other festivities planned and it would be rude to mess up the schedule." Tenya added.

"Nicely said." Momo said looking at Tenya with a smile.

"Thank you, and good job pointing out such bad behavior." Tenya was also smiling.

"Have to keep this class in order somehow, it's not a one man job you know." Momo chuckled.

"It's nice to have someone who appreciates orde…..." Tenya said, though was then interrupted by Denki.

"It's nice to see you two help out, but can you let these two start now?"

"My apologies! You two may proceed!" Tenya bowed…..while sitting, which ended up looking hilarious to most of the class, even more so when they heard a quiet crack, and Tenya shaking in pain, causing Mashirao and Toru to chomp down on their stick in laughter.

"You okay Ten…...*cough* *cough*" Toru said before chocking on the stick.

"Toru! I'll hel...*COUGH*" Mashirao had also chocked on the stick, causing the others to laugh, the two finally able to swallow it after a couple of seconds of coughing.

"*sigh* Man, that was rough….wait, did we both bite at the same time? Guess it's a tie then!" Toru exclaimed.

"Yep! Didn't even need to worr…." Mashirao said before being given another stick by Yuga, who was smirking.

"I won't allow such outside incursions to determine the fate of this wonderful match! You two shall start again!" Yuga said, winking and nodding at Eijiro, making him smile.

" _ **I don't how you d** **o** **it Yuga, but it** **you have an uncanny ability to be the ultimate wingman** **. You convinced them to do this** **in the first place** **, then once they technically finished, you disobeyed my orders just so these two could get close to each other. Smart.** " _Eijiro thought, just before getting a notification from his phone, something he doesn't use all that often. It was a text from Mina.

" _Btw, I may have told him about the plan, but I didn't tell him who's going 2 be with who."_ Mina typed, making Eijiro sigh.

" _You're not really good at keeping this secret mission…..well…...a secret."_ Eijiro replied.

" _I felt kind of bad by not including him in this group despite how much of a team player he's becoming, so I just told him."_ Mina retorted.

" _I guess he has been helping more, and he's really doing a good job at matchmaking."_ Eijiro typed.

" _I knew he would. We should prolly put our phones away b4 someone sees us."_ Mina then put her phone in her pocket, Eijiro doing the same.

"Should've seen it coming, you ready Toru?" Mashirao asked, holding the stick close to his mouth.

"Yep!" Toru exclaimed, giving a thumbs up, though only Mashirao and her girl friends could tell.

After preparation was done, the two were now staring at each other once again, only 1 foot apart. Toru giggled, then bit slightly closer. Mashirao raised his eyebrows and did the same. Both smiled at the silly situation, then both bit even closer, and closer, and closer, until they were only inches apart, with about 1 inch of stick left. They waited in anticipation, waiting for the other to make a move, only to continue staring at each other. This caused them to, yet again, remind them of their feelings for each other. They kept looking deeply into each other, getting closer and closer. Toru put her right hand on Mashirao's leg, causing him to twitch, though calmed down quickly, putting his hand on top of hers. Toru grasped it, Mashirao doing the same to hers. Mashirao closed his eyes, imagining Toru and him, together. Maybe this can be his chance, his chance to finally admit his feelings.

As this was happening, the other classmates were getting excited. Mina, Eijiro, Denki, Koji, and Izuku were, as to be expected, the most ecstatic about this. All of them thought that this was it, one kiss and boom!, first pairing made.

" _ **Come on Toru! Just come in for the final move and make that Tail Man yours!** "_ Mina thought, smiling.

" _ **Go Ojiro! You deserve this chance, go for it!** " _Eijiro was clenching his fist in excitement.

" _ **Come on guys, you can do it!** " _Koji was leaning forward, eyes focused on the pair.

" _ **Thought for sure Ochaco and Deku would be first, but hey, not complaining! Go love birds go!** " _Denki was surprisingly calmer then the rest of the group when it came to showing their excitement, only giving a small smirk.

" _ **So proud of you guys! Just a little bit closer!** " _Izuku did everything the aforementioned members did at the same time, before looking at Ochaco, only to quickly turn away, thinking about his and her relationship, the lack thereof.

" _ **I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M APPROVING OF THIS!** " _Tenya was shaking in slight anger, though when he looked at Momo, he suddenly calmed down, due to her more relaxed face. If she's allowing it, surely he could too. While he was glancing, he started seeing physical details about Momo he hadn't really noticed. He saw that, despite wearing no makeup, there was almost no physical flaws to be shown. No wrinkles, not a bit of acne, no scar, nothing, and it seems like that she doesn't even need makeup to pretty up, as, at least in Tenya's mind, already had all the qualities that would make a girl considered "gorgeous", including a perfectly rounded face, a seemingly smooth figure, a voice that could command while also soothe….Tenya froze, just realizing what he was thinking. He quickly broke his glance towards the current situation, only to look away entirely, because it made him think of romance.

" _ **Good to see my classmates embrace their feelings for one another instead of keeping it to themselves. Mineta'** **s** **probably having a blast seeing this kind of stuff, or feeling disappointed** **he couldn't be in Ojiro's shoes."**_ Momo looked towards Minoru's direction, but all she saw was Minoru looking at the ground, barely even paying attention. Momo started feeling down, and pondered what could be going on, but soon looked back at the action, giving the Mineta situation a rain check.

" _ **You two look so cute!** " _Ochaco put her hands to her cheeks. She quickly glanced at Izuku, though only for a few seconds, remembering to try her best to push her feelings aside.

" _ **Hmm… Screeching** **Whirlwind, Midnight Thrash,** **Breaking Dawn…."**_ Fumikage wasn't really focused on the situation at hand, instead thinking of possible ultimate move names. It wasn't because he didn't care about the two, or that he didn't care about what was happening, he simply knew that this going to happen and that he could be doing something "productive" while they slowly, SLOWLY finish their "intense match".

"How about Twilight Claw?" Tsuyu whispered into Fumikage's ear, surprising him, no one noticing due to them being enamored with the current match.

"How did you know what I was thinking of?" Fumikage quietly asked the frog girl.

"I could tell by your facial actions and your hand motions, it's a giveaway." Tsuyu murmured plainly, making Fumikage impressed.

"Shouldn't be surprised, you're one of the best here." Fumikage muttered in his iconic deep voice before focusing on the pair in front of him, making Tsuyu smile and do the same, slightly blushing.

" _ **JUST FINISH THIS ALREADY! I GET IT, YOU LIKE EACH OTHER, BUT THIS IS ABSURD!"**_ Bakugo violently thought, twitching his right eye.

* * *

Eventually, Toru started to lean in, slowly getting closer to him, Ojiro's head tilting more and more down to accommodate the height difference, Mashirao's eyes closing, and when they were just literal centimeters from each other, feeling each other's breaths….

* **CRUNCH** *

Mashirao's eyes opened to see Toru farther from him, and that the stick was bitten from the middle. He saw crumbs coming from the invisible mouth.

Yuga stood there, not expecting to see this outcome. He went over to Toru and raised her hand awkwardly. "I..I..I guess Toru is the victor?." he said with the most plain and confused voice the class have ever heard from him.

"I won! You fell for my master plan! You didn't even see me coming! Woo!" Toru yelled, hands in the air. She jumped onto her feet in excitement, though Mashirao still hadn't moved. She looked to see a what seemed to be disappointed Mashirao, face still in shock.

Everyone's eyes were the same, jolted open, absolutely surprised about the turn of events, looking at each other to see if that really happened. The girls were shocked that Toru would actually do that, and the boys felt bad for Mashirao, having been decepted from that close to her. Ojiro eventually came out of shock, eyes looking around. He looked back at Toru, who was doing a small dance, and began to…..laugh.

"That was amazing! Using an awkward situation to get my guard down, I should've expected that from the "Queen of Stealth" herself. You have a gift Hagakure, but I'll get you next time!" Mashirao seemed to not be affected at all by what just happened, or if he was, he certainly wasn't showing it.

Toru was slightly startled at the enthused Mashirao, but gave an excited response.

"You're on Tail Boy!" She clenched her fist at him, who did the same in return. She proceeded to help him up, but his surprising amount of weight made her stumble on her feet, falling backwards while lifting him. Mashirao was quick, so he able to catch himself, his arms on either side of Toru. He was now over Toru, who was aching in pain in her back and head.

"You alright? What hurts the most right now? Do you need ice or anything?" Mashirao asked in a caring tone with immense concern in his eyes, making Toru blush.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern. I think you need to lay off the snacks, you're way heavier than I thought." she gave a small chuckle, making Mashirao laugh. They started staring at each other again, Mashirao smiling, making Toru blush even more, and laugh when Ojiro realized what position he was in. He jolted up, and helped Toru up. They started walking to their spots, close together. They sat down, chuckling after thinking about that long exchange. They were seen whispering to each other, though no one could comprehend or even hear them.

The Agents of Love were heavily disappointed by the outcome of that match, but after seeing the way they interacted afterwards gave them new hope. Eijiro was still happy with the results that the night was producing so far. Tsuyu and Fumikage seemed to be getting along, Koda and Jiro were talking much more, Toru and Ojiro, though not as much as it could've been, have lots of chemistry, and Ochaco and Izuku, though not having many chances to interact, seemed to be going well even before this night. There were only 2 girls who weren't getting any attention. The group still couldn't decide what boy fits her, and…

* * *

"The Girl Who'll "Melt Your Heart", Mina Ashido!" Yuga announced.

Mina's eyes jolted open, the black almost seemed to devour the yellow pupil as it dilated in shock. She started looking around frantically, hoping that another person named Mina Ashido would pop into existence and stand up, though to her disappointment, none appeared. She was the sole Mina Ashido in the room. She muttered "shit!" under her breath, and although no one heard her, Mina felt like all eyes and ears were on her. She slowly stood up and awkwardly walked towards the middle, trying to calm herself, thinking about the chances.

"I mean, it's only a 1 in 15, there's no way that he could be chosen. I'm just overreacti…"

"The Man Who Can Turn His Tentacles into Any Part of His Body, I Mean Any *wink*, Mezo Shoji!"

"1 IN 15 MY PINK ASS! THAT YUGA HAS A RIGGED CONTAINER THAT SPARKLY ASSWIPE!"

Mina didn't mean that insult, but it felt good to just think about saying it. She was now shaking, staring at the Tentacle Hero as he, without any concern to be seen, walked towards her, creating a mouth tentacle.

"I know this situation is uncomfortable, believe me, I find it…..weird, as well, but just try to think of me as an opponent and not a friend, OK? Hopefully this tentacle won't creep you out when I use it to compete." Mezo said in his deep, yet calm, voice, which always seemed to soothe Mina.

"I'm sorry, but that is not allowed, you have to use your natural mouth. No tentacles my dear friend." Yuga politely demanded.

Shoji's face went from calm to panicked in a millisecond after those words were uttered, making him shake in fear, something the class hasn't ever seen from him.

"Do I have to?! I…..I don't want any...anyone to see it." Mezo stuttered, another uncharacteristic action.

"Yes, that tentacle would be too much of an advantage, you could just extend it towards the middle without a worry. I can not let that happen in this very serious game." Yuga said in a professional way, like how an official would say it.

"Serious? This game is played by drunk college students at parties, not a professional sport." Shoji retorted.

"Well, in this instance, it's considered serious, and you must abide by the rules, and you can't forfeit either, so…..." Yuga explained, catching Mezo by surprise.

"So I have to unmask no matter what, that's ludicrous." Mezo said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Yuga, if he doesn't want to unmask, he doesn't have to, just let him forfeit." Denki trying to convince to Yuga.

"Yes, he is in a heavily uncomfortable situation, and if he doesn't want us to see his mouth, we shouldn't have to force him." Tenya boldly stated.

"You're...right. Sorry, got too into this role. If you feel awkward showing your full face, you can sit down." Yuga sadly said, feeling bad.

"Thank you, sorry Mina, just can't do this." Mezo nodded, Mina doing the same. He slowly started walking back, before a voice suddenly appeared.

"WAIT!" the yelling had come from Izuku, who was standing up, looking at Mezo.

"Deku? What is it?" Mezo asked confused, the class staring at Izuku.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, I get it, but you want to be a hero, right?" Izuku loudly asked, confusing Mezo.

"Of course, but what does me showing my mouth have to do with being a hero?" Mezo asked.

"Well, if you want to be a hero, you're going to have to save people at any cost, even if it means facing your greatest fears. If you can't even show your face, then what would happen if you had to deal with something that frightens you even more? You can't just let something as small as showing your mouth let you give up, even if it's as small as for a dumb competition." Izuku said, with a passion in his eyes and voice.

"If you had my mouth, you would understand why Deku." Mezo replied, with slight anger in his eyes.

"No, I don't understand, but look at everyone around you! We have a man who has a giant burn mark on his face, a girl who has the organs and abilities of a frog, a man with a gigantic, muscly tail, a guy who has the head of a stalagmite, and a man who has a bird head! There's no way that your mouth could be weirder than all of that!" Izuku yelled.

"Yeah, come on Mezo! If I could get over my fear of bugs, even if it was just for a few seconds, in a high stakes situation, you can definitely show your mouth for just one round!" Koji added.

"I agree, we should be completely comfortable with each other, mentally and physically." Fumikage, one his closer friends, commented.

"I…...I….just don't want to scare Mina…...would you feel comfortable seeing my disturbing mouth?" Mezo looking towards Mina, who was mostly silent as soon as she entered the middle.

"I mean…...I'm not really scared by…..."grotesque body parts", they've never really bothered me." Mina putting her hand on the back of her head, looking down.

"See! She doesn't mind..." Izuku inserted, before being interrupted.

"I understand that you're just trying to help, but you will stop prodding him into doing something he doesn't want do! Do not press any further!" Tenya asserted, causing everyone to look his way.

"I just wanted to help." Izuku murmured.

"Help by yelling at him! Help by making him feel uncomfortable!" Tenya replied.

"That's what he did to me, and look at me now. I'm a better fighter and a better hero!" Shoto stood up, being loud for the first time of the night, Mezo remembered the fight between Shoto and Izuku at the Sports Festival, and how Izuku inspired Shoto.

"This entire thing is pointless! It's a dumb game!" Tenya reasserting Mezo's point.

"We're just trying to make him feel more confident in his appearance." Koji retorted, Mezo thinking harder about what they were saying.

"Well maybe you should do it in a more positiv.." Tenya almost got out, before hearing a quiet voice.

"No….they're…...right, if I want to be a hero, I'm going to need to overcome my fear. I need to do this." Mezo looked at Tenya.

"Are you sure?" Tenya asked.

"Yes, I am. I mean, some of the villains we've fought were pretty horrific, so maybe you won't mind…..maybe. Ready Mina?" Mezo turned to look at Mina, who was still embarrassed about the situation.

"Whenever your ready." Mina said softly.

"*sigh*, let's do this."

* * *

Mezo hesitated in grabbing his mask, grasping the middlemost point, his hand shaking. He slowly pulled it down, showing something the classmates didn't expect. The mouth was close to a normal person's, with some abnormalities. It spanned halfway through his skinny, defined cheeks, and wasn't straight, instead being jagged, going up, then back down again. His teeth were also abnormal, being more spiked and having irregular shaping. His eyes managed to perfectly fit this motif, as they were tiny enough to both contrast and matched the mouth at the same time. His mouth, although disturbing in some ways, matched his overall body type and quirk, creating a monster like appearance, and would definitely be in the Top 10 Heroes Who Look Like Villains.

Mezo looked shy, looking at the ground in shame of his face, while glancing to see the others reactions.

Fumikage, Shoto, and Katsuki seemed unphased. Fumikage knew Mezo, and was good enough friends to be completely nonjudgmental of his appearance, and also has seen other disturbing imagery from movies and even real life from his relatives. Shoto trained himself to not be afraid of mere appearances. Katsuki simply didn't care, as it doesn't matter to anything, as long as it's not a secret quirk.

Koji, Izuku, Tenya, Momo, Tsuyu, Ochaco, Eijiro, and Mashirao, though slightly startled at first, quickly accepted it, and in fact, most found it cool and intimidating.

Hanta, Rikido, Mineta, Kyoka, Denki, and Yuga were more frightened by it than the aforementioned, but due to the fact that they knew the person with the mouth, they were able to manage their fear.

Poor Toru couldn't handle it, being one of the more…...child like students of the class. She imagined the childhood traumas like the monster under the bed or in the closet, and fled the scene, no where to be spotted, more than usual. It took Momo to create infrared goggles to locate her, and after having a good talking to by Izuku, was able to be in the same room with him.

Then there was Mina, the closest to him, the one who could see the most features, the most creases, the most minute of details out of all of the classmates, and she loved it. She was infatuated by it, looking at even the smallest bits of detail. She loved the more alien parts of people, and the minute she saw that mouth, she couldn't stop looking. The teeth reminded her of monster and alien movies, which she adored as a child, and the shape reminded her of the many alien posters she had in her room as a preteen, idolizing the CGI creatures like they were idols, wishing she could be with them. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to regular looking people, but there was just something about the way that those monsters looked that just….peaked her interest. By the time Mina became a teen, she had gotten rid of the posters, but still fantasized about them, and now, Mezo was standing right in front of her.

Mezo was always on her eye and radar. His large physique and tentacle arms just captivated her, and when she learned more about him, it only solidified her position. Though she was more loud and energetic, she loved the guys who were noble, focused, and calm. He seemed so out of reach for her, like she wasn't good enough for him. She would stare from a distance, dreaming from afar. While thinking about him, it turned out she was staring directly into his eyes, the entire time.

"You're looking into my eyes because my mouth is horrifying, right?" Mezo finally commented, in a slightly sad tone.

"No! I mean…..it's actually really cool! I like the vibe it brings off. It's menacing, but not in an evil way! I just…..really like it." Mina somehow managed to say without making the entire sentence a jumbled mess.

"….really? You like it?" Mezo asked, confused and stumbling his words.

"Yeah, I've always liked weird characteristics in people, gives them personality." Mina replied, becoming more confident in herself as he becomes more embarrassed.

"Thanks for being so kind." Mezo bowed his head, making Mina smile, and bow in return. "Oh, I guess we should get on to the game, don't want to draw this out too much like MashiToru over there."

"MashiToru? Did you just try to use a pairing name?" Mina asked with a smirk and eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I always thought it was nice." Mezo said looking at the pair, who were both weirded out by the name.

"I always thought of Mashiru or Torao, didn't think to just combine both beginnings." Mina putting her finger to her chin.

"I always found those quite boring, my favorite is…." Mezo was cut off by an angered Mashirao.

"Please stop and move on." Mashirao was looking away, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, you ready to play?" Mezo asked Mina.

"Yep! Ready…." Mina soon started worrying again.

Mezo grabbed the stick from Yuga and sat down, putting it in his mouth. Mina got closer, until she could finally bite into the stick. The two looked at each other, Mezo slightly nervous, and Mina extremely anxious. Yuga did a countdown, and after yelling "START", Mina took the first move.

"Taking the initiative I see." Mezo mumbled through the stick. He also got closer, about 2 inches away from the center.

Mina hesitated moving closer, instead doing rapid tiny bites towards the middle, while Mezo would do slightly faster, more risky bites. The two eventually only had half an inch between them, the center right in their grasp, it all depended on who would go first. Both looked at each other, Mezo seeming more focused on her eyes than usual, confusing Mina, but also making her more anxious. Mina panicked, and proceeded to move forward, eyes closed. To her luck, she was able to go before Mezo, but…...she went a tad bit too far.

She opened her eyes to the slight feeling of something touching her lips, only to see Mezo's eyes shot open, super close to hers, pupils focused on his own mouth. She took a while to process what was going on, looking down to see that their lips were touching, snapping her to reality. She froze, and since Mezo was also shocked, the kiss was prolonged. The people surrounding them were just as surprised, taking pictures.

"No way! This plan is somehow working!" Denki whispered to Eijiro, who was seemingly less excited than the rest. "Hey, what's up?' Denki asked, worried about his friend.

"Oh, it's...nothing, just shocked that it happened, that's all." Eijiro whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yep, that's all." Eijiro seemed to stare at them.

The two eventually separated, Mina covering her mouth and Mezo pulling up his mask frantically.

"I'm so sorry!" Mezo repeated this phrase about 10 times, before Mina stopped him.

"No, it's my fault, must've over bitten, it's f..fine." Mina's mind was racing in excitement and even more anxiousness. She couldn't believe that it happened, and definitely caught her off guard.

"I…..I guess you win!" Yuga shouted excitingly after processing the situation, Mina pumping her fist into the air.

"Better luck next time, big boy!" Mina said in a flirtatious tone, only to sit down like she was having a panic attack. " _ **WHY DID I SAY IT LIKE THAT**_ " she thought to herself.

Mezo sat down, Fumikage giving him a slight smirk.

"I guess we should move on to the next matches." Yuga announced.

* * *

The following matches were, surprisingly, uneventful, at least when it came to the previous ones. The next match up was between Fumikage and Shoto, which got the girls excited, though Shoto immediately bit off, disappointing them. Mineta and Momo, which should've been interesting, was cut short when Mineta also bit off, shocking the rest as he, without emotion, walked back to his spot. Momo's intrigue rose, promising herself to go into it if anything else similar happened. Tsuyu and Ochaco started getting the boys rowdy, though Tsuyu was quick, and bit to the center in a pinch. Tenya and Koji was more intense, with a both quickly racing to the middle at an extremely fast pace, until in an upset, Koji won! Rikido was proud of his pal, and high fived him. Denki and Kyoka, though making Koji sad, luckily ended in Kyoka biting off after getting halfway there, knowing Denki was in the same position and what would've happened. Eijiro and Yuga was ended when Yuga weirded out Eijiro enough for him to quit, an excellent strategy. The last race was Izuku vs Katsuki, Midoriya vs Bakugo.

"Ready to lose DEKU!" Bakugo yelled, acting like he was in the Sports Festival.

"Ready!' Izuku also getting over competitive.

"3…..2…..1…..go! OH!" Yuga backed off after Bakugo took one giant bite, winning immediately.

"HA! Take that, expected more from you." Katsuki said in a slightly upset voice.

"How can you respect me one minute, than insult me the other!" Izuku confronting the winner.

"I appreciate how well you can use your quirk, but I also don't like the fact that you got handed it to you!" Katsuki shouted, the entire class confused.

"Everyone get quirks from their parents dude." Denki commented.

"Not Deku!" Bakugo replied.

"Don't tell them!" Izuku begged.

"HE GOT IT FROM ALL MIGHT!" the enraged boy proclaimed, followed by dead silence.


	4. Chapter 4:Wait, What? (Part 1 of Chap4)

**After a long creative block and break from this story, I think it's high time to start to write again. I decided not to edit this chapter, and making it a weird, abrupt "Part 1 of Chapter 4", instead of leaving it "Unfinished. I'm going to try to write the second part, and hopefully improve on my iffy dialogue with the best of my ability. Thanks to those that support me and will try to update as soon as possible!**

 **Chapter 4: Wait, What?**

The room would've seemed desolate if you based it just on sound. There was nothing, no speaking, no coughing, no breathing, no outside noise. Just the sounds of silence. The class looked at Bakugo, eyes looking straight into his soul. The fire in eyes started to dwindle as he looked around, realizing what he had just said.

"I….I…..Deku, I'm..." Katsuki struggled to speak, his eyes filled with sorrow, something rare.

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Izuku was now filled with rage, the roles flipped.

"I got too….ahead of myself, too heated, I didn't mean to…."

"NO! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TAKE BACK A STATEMENT FILLED WITH INTENT!" Izuku got closer to him, fists clenched. Bakugo backed up, anger growing.

"Look! I'm having a really bad day!" Katsuki explained, his emotion seemed sincere.

"OH POOR YOU! EVERYONE DOES! That doesn't mean you have to go around saying things like that! You've always been like this, an over competitive hot head! You have some of, if not, the most passion out of this entire class, but what do you do with it? Mock others for being weak and stomping right over people with no sympathy!" Izuku replied, Katsuki's rage now filled.

"You're just like everyone else! Complaining because you don't have thick enough skin to take criticism! Now I'm really thinking about taking my praises back!"

"Criticism? CRITICISM?! You insult people! You barely give tips on how to improve or say what they're doing wrong! How is that criticism to the people you yell at!" Izuku was up to Katsuki's face, their foreheads butting against each other, causing Tenya and Eijiro to step in and grab the two, Tenya grabbing Midoriya and Eijiro barely holding Bakugo.

"Hey, cool down! Don't want you to do anything rash!" Eijiro yelled at Katsuki.

"Izuku, don't do anything you'll regret! Please!" Tenya pleaded.

"Deku, please calm down! Don't stoop down to his level." Uraraka added, causing Izuku to start to settle down.

"All of them were weak, or people who don't know how to use the strength they have. If they don't grow a spine, they might as well just give up! Same for you! You sound just like them! "Waa Waa, you're insulting me! You're a big bad bully!", grow up Deku! We may have become "friends" but that doesn't mean you can just try and critique my style!" Katsuki yelled out at the top of his lungs, causing Izuku to snap.

"Grow up? Oh, sorry, sorry for not being able to take your bullying all of grade school, Sorry for not being able to deal with all the embarrassment that you had put on me, SORRY for not being able all the yelling and screaming, SORRY FOR TAKING "DIVE OFF THE ROOFTOP" SO SERIOUSLY!"

The room's aura had turned cold, the silence had risen again. The emotions felt throughout the dorm were shocked, confusion, and from Izuku, absolute anger. Katsuki's face went from anger to shocked, surprised from the sudden memory. He remembered the days when Izuku was simply a quirkless nobody, how he suddenly came out of nowhere and got enrolled to U.A High School, and how he admitted to having a handed quirk, and how angry he was internally at this. His most clear memory was the day Izuku said he wanted to go to U.A, the same day he confronted him, though there seemed to be on blurry portion in his conscious. He remembered threatening Izuku, but what he had said to him was a flash, something insignificant to him at the time, but after Izuku yelled the quote at his face, it seemed to come back to him. Katsuki's anger had once again diminished, instead being almost breathless, thinking about his previous action, while the classmates still tried to process what Izuku just said. Katsuki Bakugo was rash, impatient, rude, and often demeaning, intentional or not, but this, this was a different level.

"Bakugo…..you told him to do what?" Eijiro asked, still processing the situation.

"I…...I..told him...before we did the enrollment test….that if he wanted a quirk, that maybe his quirk is being held for his next life, and that all he had to do…..was to dive right off the school rooftop…..." Katsuki was quiet and looked down, eyes filled with regret.

"You...You…...YOU BASTARD!" Eijiro had released his grip from Bakugo, and started to activate his armor. "Why would you say something like that! Out of everything you've said, this crosses the line! Even though I doubt there is, give me a good reason for you saying that!"

"My competitiveness got the better of me…." Katsuki murmured.

"That is utter nonsense! Izuku would've been a "weakling with no chance" by the time you said that, he was no competition! You said that to hurt him! To morally annihilate him for being weak!" Tenya had sternly stared at Katsuki, pure anger filling his eyes as Bakugo simply looked down.

"I…..wanted to intimidate him to not do the test….to let him give up." Katsuki's eyes still cold.

"By telling him to jump off a roof! That goes beyond even your standards. Telling someone that they're weak is one thing, but telling someone to off themselves goes beyond simple competitive nature, that's bullying and harassment of the highest degree!" Momo had jumped in, standing by Izuku's side.

"Yeah! I always thought you were a jerk, but I thought you would have some sort of line not to cross! Something that you would never say, but apparently everything's free game for you!" Toru also standing up. Katsuki was getting visibly more shaken up.

"You're lucky that I'm not stomping you to the ground and pounding your face in, you ass!" Rikido yelled, having sugar in his hand for anything that could happen. Katsuki's eyes were now closed, his fists starting to clench.

"You have no idea….." Katsuki started to say, before being interrupted by Izuku.

"No idea of what! You were born with an amazing quirk and gifted with unending passion, what big problems can the great Katsuki Bakugo have?!"

"You think you know all…" Katsuki, eyes closing harder and veins visible in his neck, managed to get out, before being cut out by Eijiro.

"I know all about you! You're the type of guy who can manage to be a strategist and great fighter, but once you have to actually do your heroic duties, you just jump in and blast everything!"

"Stop saying…..."

"You're the type of guy who'll say that you're a better hero than everyone else, but you can't even manage to keep to heroic values some of the time, and go in solo, thinking you can do everything!"

"You…." Katsuki was boiling, but Eijiro continued.

"You are the most egotistical man on the face…."

"SHUT UP! GODDAMN IT! STOP! I KNOW! I KNOW! YOU DON'T THINK I DO, BUT I KNOW! YOU THINK YOU HAVE ME OPEN LIKE A BOOK, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! WHAT MY CHILDHOOD WAS LIKE! WHAT MY…...what my….FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK THIS TERRIBLE NIGHT! FUCK MEEE!"

Katsuki was in tears, his voice cracked multiple times, filled with emotion that the class has never even imagined coming from him. They never could have thought that he could cry, as they always thought that anger would override his sadness. The amount of emotion in his voice was staggering, truly genuine sadness was in it, nothing fake in the slightest. The angry eyes of the classmates turned into shock as the crying boy stomped to his room, though stopped to say something, tears dropping to the floor like it was raining.

"I'm….sorry...for saying the secret…...I didn't mean to…..I'm sorry Deku." Katsuki proceeded to his room, slamming the door shut. The silence had returned.

The other classmates just stood there, watching the now empty hallway, as they pondered. Pondered on what just happened, what he meant by what his childhood was lie, and most importantly, the secret. Eijiro felt the worst, knowing he caused one of his closest friends to go into a frenzy, and attempted to go after him, but Izuku quickly grabbed his hand, holding him back.

"Unless you feel like being blown to bits by an emotionally unstable man with explosion powers, I think it would be best to let him sleep and talk to him later." Izuku said, feeling confused about the situation.

"*sigh* You're probably right. I just wish I could do something, you know?" Eijiro replied.

"I get it, but hopefully he'll feel better tomorrow, or at least sometime soon." Izuku said with concern.

"I'm surprised you feel bad about him, considering what he said to you." Mina commented.

"Yeah, shouldn't you hate his guts?" Toru added.

"Yeah, but I can't help but admire him. He's one of the strongest people that has come in the newest generation of heroes, and he has the most passion out of everyone here, more than me. He has so many good things going for him, and even with all of the bullying, I kind of care for him, in a way." Izuku calmly muttered.

"Wow, you sure are an interesting character Deku." Denki smirked.

"Yeah, he certainly is….., hey, I know that now is not a good time to ask this, but I just have to know, what did Katsuki mean by "he got it from All Might!"?" Momo asked, momentarily stunning Izuku.

"Uh…...what he meant was… *sigh fine, guess there's no point in hiding everything, what he meant was….. he THINKS All Might is actually my biological dad…." Izuku panicked, mentally face palming after such a dumb lie. In real life, he seemed pretty calm, though if you looked close enough, you could see that he was actually quaking in his All Might slippers. The other classmates took a second, then 2, then 10, then a minute, then more, to process those words, and after what seemed like 5 minutes, Denki finally managed to say something.

"Wait, What?"

"Well, you see, when Katsuki first noticed my quirk when I threw the ball, he confronted me after school, wanting answers. He kept yelling and yelling at me, saying that I deceived him for not showing my quirk when we were little children. Eventually, he mentioned that my quirk was similar to All Might's, so he kept saying that I was a secret love child of his, kind of like what Todoroki thought at the tournament…...oh, sorry, forgot they weren't there for that. Anyway, eventually, I "admitted" that he was right, but told him not to tell anyone else, as it might destroy All Might's reputation. He fell for it, and has...or had, kept it a secret for months, without realizing that it was completely, 100% made up!"

Izuku, somehow, managed to not stutter, or pause, or show any indication of it being a lie for the first time of his life. It was the most convincing he had ever sounded, even more than when he was telling the truth. His brain was racing faster then the old Drag Cars people used to race around in for TV, until everyone started watching Quirk Racing. His face hid the extreme anxiousness going through his head. His smile hid the internal screaming and pleads. He was begging every single religious figure on the planet for the lie to work, and soon enough, Tenya, the class rep and best friend, spoke.

"So wait, why did you act like that it was true when he said it?"

"Well...I didn't want him to know that I was lying! So I acted like he just exposed me so he could never come to that conclusion. If he did, I'm pretty sure he would blast me for tricking him for months."

"You sounded pretty convincing though." Tenya replied.

"I worked on my acting skills at home before we moved here, to sound intimidating to villains….and to work on my All Might impression." Izuku faked chuckle, knowing he had to lie at his own expense to keep the act up.

"Yep, definitely sounds like something you would do." Mina said.

"Hmm….I don't know…." Tenya pondered, making Izuku start to sweat, his hope starting to die as Tenya kept thinking about it, looking undeterred from Izuku's acting. "Now that I think about it…."

When Tenya said those words, Izuku felt like all hope was lost, like he lost. He knew Tenya was smart, and after Bakugo's stunt, it could easily get Tenya's brain working on theories and hypothesis on what Izuku's quirk origin is. Izuku simply accepted defeat and waited for Tenya to finish his statement…until…..

"So you lied to keep up a lie….pretty smart if you ask me." Momo commented.

" _ **Wait…**_ _ **...What**_ _ **!**_ _ **?**_ " Izuku thought, eyes bolting towards her.

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me that you did it, if you had denied it, he would've prodded you all year, heck, all 3 years of high school. Good job on keeping the act up Deku." Eijiro smiled.

"Deceiving your classmate who can blow you up at any moment, impressive." Fumikage smirked.

"I couldn't have half the guts you had to pull that stunt! I would've croaked immediately!" Hanta laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"It's a marvelous showing of bravery and deception, I'm so…." Yugi was cut off by Mina.

"I would've never guessed that you would have the balls to lie to Bakugo like that."

"It wasn't that challenging, Bakugo believed me right away, since he's too impatient to question things that happen to align with his thoughts." Izuku replied.

Izuku's worries were starting to dissipate after everyone's comments. Maybe lying was easier than he thought it...

"Are you just going to believe him without even questioning him?" Tenya inserted, startling Izuku.

"Um, yeah, he gives no reason for us to question him." Hanta replied.

"Sounds like something someone would do if they're in that situation, though it would definitely take some sense of bravery to do so on Bakugo, but I trust Izuku on his word." Mezo added.

"Something just doesn't add up, Midoriya's reaction was too real for it to be acting when Bakugo "told the secret."" Tenya put his finger to his chin.

"Deku's our friend! Why would he ever lie to us about something lie that? He's been nothing but supportive and kind, and considering all the helping and saving he does, I'm pretty sure we trust him that he's telling the truth." Ochaco replied, having a slight bit of anger in her tone.

"I know he's our friend, but he could easily..."

"I get it, it all seems to weird of a situation to count on his word, and it makes perfect sense to doubt him, but given all he has done, all the times he helped us with our problems, all the times he helped you! Midoriya just doesn't seem like the guy to lie to us about something THAT big. Besides, if he is lying, what else could be the answer? Bakugo is telling the truth and All Might somehow passed his power onto him? There's been no scientific data showing that could be a possibility without direct genetic inheritance. The only logical answer is that Izuku is telling the truth, unless Todoroki was true all along…. but I'm pretty sure that's a long stretch. Aren't you supposed to trust your classmates, class rep?" Momo asked.

"Yes, but….*sigh* You're right, it seems like I was overreacting. I'm so sorry for pestering you Midoriya!" Tenya quickly bowed towards Izuku, his back still aching from the weird bow before.

"It's fine, I completely understand your skepticism, it's definitely a weird situation." Izuku nicely replied.

"But I shouldn't be doubting you like that, you're my best friend! As class representative, I promise to put more faith into you, and all my fellow classmates!"

"I appreciate it, and if anything serious happens to me, I'll let you know, ok?" Izuku did a small smile, making Tenya calm down.

"Sounds like a plan." Tenya smiled as well, making Izuku feel guilty, since he was lying straight to his face, the most hypocritical thing he could do at the moment. He wished that he could tell the truth, tell the class how his quirk actually works and be 100% transparent with them, but it was simply too dangerous. Having 1 other classmate is dangerous enough, but having the whole class know, especially with vocal personalities like Toru, was practically gambling. It wasn't like they would say it on purpose, but with quirks, anything could happen, like a mind reading villain, or someone with powers like Shinso, who may reveal certain secrets. Izuku's deep thoughts were interrupted by a sudden door knock.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *THUD*

"Coming!" Tenya shouted as he quickly ran to the door. He opened it, seeing a very interesting sight.

"Hey Tenya!" said a very soothing, calm voice, coming from a girl with messed up orange hair, wearing somewhat revealing night clothes, with shining teal eyes that seemed to brighten up in the dark. Tenya was able to quickly identify her.

"Kendo! Didn't expect you to come here! What do you need?" Tenya quickly said, nervous about something, eyeing her.

"Oh, just wanted to tell you that you guys are being pretty loud, and you can just call me Itsuka, Tenya." Itsuka seemed to flutter her eyelashes at him, causing him to loose some train of thought, followed by a fast and sudden bow, catching some of his classmates attention.

"I'm sorry to have disrupted your sleep, we will make sure that we will keep noise levels to an absolute minimum!" Tenya quietly shouted, making Itsuka laugh.

"Oh Tenya, you never cease to amuse me. My class decided that they were going to do a hangout tonight, and as their class rep, I agreed and am currently supervising it, kind of. I guess you guys had the same idea! Hey guys!" she grew her hand and waived at the students inside, who waived back. Momo stood up, walking towards Tenya.

"Hey Itsuka, nice to see you here! We promise not to disrupt any of your activities, we just had a minor problem with fighting, but everything should be good now. What are you guys doing tonight?" Momo kindly asked Itsuka.

"Oh, we decided to split into two groups, split up by gender. The girls get to hang out in the lobby, which I supervise, and the guys hang out in Shishida's room, since it's a literal "man cave", and I have Awase watch over them…..actually, don't you know Yosetsu, Momo?"

"Yep, saved my life against one of those...horrible monstrosities, and even put a tracking device on it, really saved a lot of lives actually. Never get to thank him enough." Momo smiled.

"Yeah, the guys pick on him since he got to save, and I quote, "the sexiest chick in the entire school"."

" *sigh* I'm not surprised, but I'm glad he's doing well…...Tenya, you ok there?" Momo looked over to Tenya, who was still staring at Itsuka.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just….surprised by…..Kendo's apparel." Tenya quickly replied.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked, Itsuka confused.

"I mean…..it's pretty cold outside, you know, and I just thought you would put on a coat or something..." Tenya's face seemed to get redder by every word.

"You think this is cold? There's barely any wind." Itsuka replied

"Well…...I was also confused on why you're wearing such…..revealing clothing…." Tenya slowly said.

"My costume reveals one of my legs and goes above my knee, you think I'm conservative with clothes? Also, you have Momo in your class, the one with THE most revealing costume…...besides Hagakure's of course." Itsuka chuckled, followed by Momo. Tenya started to go red, shaking more.

"I'm just going to….go now, have to make sure my class is well supervised, have a great night, Miss Kendo!" Tenya rushed back, causing silenced laughter from his class.

"What was that about?" Itsuka pondered.

"Who knows, I never know what goes on in that complicated mind of his, anyway, thanks for stopping by!" Momo gave a warm smile.

"No problem, just don't want the teachers finding out, luckily Hound Dog is having a rough day today, really sick, one of the only days where we can be kind of loud….and one of the few where we can leave at night."

Due to all of mayhem that's been going on in and out of the school, the dorms have a strict curfew, guarded and patrolled by robots, and usually led by Hound Dog's strong ears and smell, but thanks to a sudden flu affliction, he's been out recovering, security is still going strong, but the dorm building themselves are not manned, only the perimeter of the site, for extra security.

"Yeah, I wish we could see each other more." Momo said in a sadder tone.

"Yeah….., Ooh! I know what we can do! We should get both classes' girls and do a big hangout together, before Hound Dog starts to recover!" Itsuka suggested.

"Hmm…...sounds like fun! Want to plan it all out during lunch period next Monday?"

"Sounds like a plan. Have a fun night, and tell Tenya that he's doing a great job being rep." Itsuka gave a little waive, running back to her dorm.

Momo closed the door and entered the circle, Tenya's face still red.

"You okay Iida? You look a little...embarrassed. What happened?" Hanta asked.

"It was nothing, me and Class B's representative simply had a mature conversation." Tenya responded, though didn't have the signature Tenya seriousness behind his statement.

"Sure, that's why you ran quickly backed to your spot and put your head between your knees." Koji commented.

"I simply….." Tenya tried to think what to respond with, but was completely blank.

"It was nothing guys, seriously, he just got a little flustered talking to Kendo, that's all." Momo inserted.

"Yeah, but what about?" Mina asked.

"I think I have an idea." Kyoka smirked, making Tenya shake.

"It was nothing, I simply questioned her apparel!" Tenya loudly said, making him freeze while the others laugh.

"Ok, Ok, that's enough. We all have awkward moments, even class representatives." Momo said after the laughter was ceasing.


	5. Chapter 5: Lets Wrap This Up (Part2)

**AY! I'm back baby! I decided to just finish up this small arc and move on so I can make better scenarios. Thanks to those who've been waiting and I'll make sure to have a better writing schedule. This is going to be a small chapter, but it finishes up the previous one.**

 **Chapter 4 Part 2: Party Recovery**

"I think we should start wrapping things up. I don't want anyone else having an emotional breakdown." Tenya commented.

"I think we should keep going, we shouldn't let one bad moment ruin all the fun!" Toru replied.

"He does have a point, people can get really cranky at night." Hanta said.

"You're supporting him?" Toru asked, confused.

"Yeah, I mean, I would usually say keep the party going, but maybe putting people into competitive situations at night time is not the greatest of ideas." Hanta replied.

"So what if we cancel the games and just talk, like we started with?" Kyoka pondered.

"Yeah so people don't get so heated up." Koji added.

"I guess that would work…," Tenya replied. "But what would we talk about, more stories?"

"That would work, unless someone else has a different idea." Eijiro said, looking around for a response.

"What if we said our opinions of each other?" Deku asked, getting weird looks from everyone.

"Did you not hear about the "not wanting to heat people up" part of our conversation?" Mezo asked sternly.

"It was just a thought, stories are fine too."

"Ok then, a couple more stories to wrap up the night, sorry to those who expected more out of this, I shouldn't have let Bakugo participate." Eijiro said.

"It's all good, I had plenty of fun just hearing stories anyway." Denki responded, giving a genuine smile.

"Yeah, not every party needs to be loud to have fun." Kyoka added.

"It was quite marvelous hearing everyone narrate special moments of their lives!" Yuga dramatically inserted.

"Thanks for understanding guys, it means a lot. So, anyone want to tell a story?" Eijiro asked around.

"Is it OK if I go first?" Ochaco asked, grabbing Izuku's attention.

"Sure! What's it about?" Eijiro said as he began to sit down.

"Well, it's pretty recent, compared to the other ones at least."

"How recent?" Mina asked.

"It was during the entrance exam!"

"Ooh! Does it involve you turning robots into scrap heap?" Rikido quickly turned excited.

"Well, it's about the time I nearly died."

Almost everyone quickly lost their enthusiasm, as it was replace with fear, well except for Yuga, Tenya, and Izuku.

"You want to tell them that story Uraraka?" Izuku confused.

"Yeah! It was one of the greatest things I've ever saw!"

"You almost dying is one of the greatest things ever!?" Toru was horrified, her invisible hands going to the sides of her head.

"No, it's not like that at all, just let me tell the story and you'll understand." Ochaco attempted to calm Toru down.

"Lets hear it then!" Mashirao smiled while also attempting to calm Toru down, seeming to have more of an effect.

"OK, so after having the most stressful written test of my life, I was shaking on the trip to the course we had to go through. I constantly wondered what would be in store for us, what kind of danger I would have to endure. When we got there, my heart was about to burst!"

"I remember that! I wanted to help you out, but you seemed like you wanted to focus." Izuku commented.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Ochaco smiled now she can add that to her memory.

"Wait, I told you to leave..." Tenya was interrupted.

"Anyway! What happened next?" Izuku inserted while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah! All of a sudden, I hear a booming voice! It was Present Mic! He told us to start while we were preparing to go in, and my legs just darted towards the opening door! Machines were everywhere! I thought that it was going to be a long shot to make the cut, but my instincts kicked in, and all of a sudden, robots were flying down from the sky! BANG! CRUSH! KABLAM!" Ochaco started getting really into it, smashing her fist into her palm to recreate the robot rain that occurred. Everyone was smiling, laughing at her loud, yet effective sound effects. Izuku seemed to have the most fun, his eyes never looking away. Ochaco suddenly stopped.

"Then, the most horrifying surprise attack! A giant robot bursts into the scene, and in the mass panic, I got stuck in the rubble! I was confused, horrified, and extremely worried. I could barely move, looking up to see everyone running away. I heard trembles as the robot moved forward, and I thought everything that I did would to prepare for this moment had only brought me to my death." Ochaco sounded somber and talked slow.

"Wha...What happened next!" Toru was heaving, she was extremely engrossed into Ochaco's tale.

"I looked up to see if anyone would witness me being crushed, and all of a sudden, this guy starts running towards into the dust cloud this behemoth made. I knew he would be to weak to pick any of the rubble up, so I wanted to tell him to run away, but in a flash, he was gone, and 100 feet into the air! The cloud the surrounded the street was gone, and I couldn't comprehend what was going on! In seconds, the once threatening goliath was so smashed up, you would think All Might took care of it. My eyes couldn't stop staring at this hero, and then I realized, it was Izuku!"

"I heard about that! Everyone was stunned seeing the seemingly quirkless boy destroy a massive robot!" Eijiro looked at Izuku in awe.

"It definitely was something unforgettable." Tenya gave a quick smile.

"Seeing the monstrous being of metal being decimated by a single boy was a sight to behold!" Yuga added.

"My instincts just kicked in, it was the right thing to do." Izuku replied to the looks around him.

"It is quite impressive, considering you aren't the most intimidating looking person." Fumikage smirked, Mezo giving a chuckle.

"But you showed what you can do, and proved yourself." Todoroki commented.

"That's the story about how the scrawny looking hero saved my day!" Ochaco smiled at Izuku, who semi blushed in return.

"What a fantastic story Uraraka! Anyone else want to give it a go?" Mina questioned the crowd, and in response, 7 hands rose. It was going to be a long night.

After hearing stories about Rikido finding out what his quirk was after going on a Sugar Rush Rampage, Kyoka pranking girls who mocked her quirk through sound waves, and Mashirao talking about random antics his tail caused, everyone started getting exhausted.

"*YAWN* Man, I'm beat, what time is it?" Denki asked Momo.

"2:30, aka, bed time." Momo sluggishly said.

"Well….that was...fun." Eijiro slowly put.

"Thank you everyone for following protocol, and don't worry, I won't supervise every event you participate in….just most of them." Tenya said as he was snuggling into his blanket.

"Yeah yeah, can somebody turn off the lights?" Denki asked.

The lights turned off as soon as he said it.

"Got it." Minoru said plainly.

"Good night everyone. Hope we can do something tomorrow." Koji said as he swiftly got comfortable.

"Good night!" Everyone said in near unison.

Everyone was able to quickly go into a deep sleep, some dreaming about creative worlds, some dreaming up scary nightmares, and Mashirao dreamt of nothing. The night was cold and silent, some began shivering, though some were able to use their quirks to warm themselves up. Everything seemed typical, but Izuku suddenly woke up, looking around him to see nothing but darkness. He heard his stomach quake, and he realized that he didn't eat much the other day. He was able to use the small amount of light going through the window to see where he was going, and was able to open up the fridge for a quick snack.

"Whatcha doin Deku?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm absolutely terrible at keeping promises. After preparing for college and getting my lazy bug squashed to bits, I've FINALLY got a new chapter written. Yet again, it's shorter, but I NEEDED to get something out. Hope I don't disappoint you guys.**

 **Chapter 6: Night Time and Morning Woes with a Cup of Joe**

"Jesus! Who's…." Izuku loudly whispered as he looked back, seeing Ochaco in her pajamas.

"Sorry to frighten you! Just wanted to check to see who was in the kitchen." Ochaco apologetically whispered.

"Where did you come from?" Izuku wondered, the fridge light glowing on both of their faces.

"From the bathroom, reading. I didn't feel like going back to sleep." Ochaco showed the book in her hand.

"Oh, makes sense. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Around 6:30." Ochaco responded, her facial features finally being more defined to Izuku.

"It's only been 4 hours?" Izuku groaned quietly.

"Yeah, luckily I took a nap before the sleepover, so I'm actually pretty awake."

"Good idea, wish I did that, I'm still beat from what happened last night." Izuku sighed.

"You think Bakugo will be okay? Should we give him a couple of days?" Ochaco asked, genuinely sounding worried about Katsuki.

"Yeah, I'll try to talk to him once he seems chill…..well, chill for his standards." Izuku smirked, and Ochaco gave a quiet chuckle, amusing Izuku.

"Oh, you better get whatever you wanted out of the fridge quick, you've kept it open this entire time." Ochaco pointed at the door and the temperature displayed on it, having increased by 1 degree Celsius

"Oh shoot!" Izuku grabbed a water bottle then accidentally slammed the fridge door, startling him and Ochaco.

Hanta suddenly appeared, still wearing his pajamas and still having a serious case of bed head. His eyes, known for being abnormally diamond shaped, were now drooped and round with notable bags under them.

"What the hell was that!" Hanta quietly yelled as he entered the kitchen.

"It was just the fridge, and how did you get up so quickly?" Izuku pondered.

"*sigh* I woke up early and I thought it would be better just to stay up and do some work, and I guess you guys had the same idea." Hanta responded.

"I was just grabbing some water before I went back to bed." Izuku explained.

"I was just doing some quiet reading before I heard Izuku." Ochaco looked back at Izuku and smiled.

"At this rate the whole class is going to enter the kitchen after waking up early." Hanta said as he showed his classic smile.

"….excuse me…."

Hanta recoiled towards Izuku in fright. The shadow that politely told Hanta to move turned out to be the Shadow Hero himself, Fumikage. Fumikage walked like he was a lifeless corpse forced to walk, his eyes almost being entirely closed, and his "hair" was completely messed up.

"You know, I was joking when I said that." Hanta sighed.

"Said...what?" Fumikage mumbled, clearly showing immense exhaustion.

"You OK Fumikage? You look like you're entirely drained." Ochaco asked worryingly.

"My...body needs…..a proper amount...of sleep for me….to..fun..ction at a dec...en.t level."

"I would think the guy who controls shadows and is brooding 24/7 wouldn't need that much sleep." Hanta commented.

"and….I would thi...nk the guy who has Tape powers…..would be able...to keep his mouth shut more...often." Fumikage fired back.

"Jeez, was just making an observation." Hanta mumbled to himself.

Fumikage proceeded to open the fridge after grabbing a cup from the counter, and grabbed…...some sort of purple juice. His movement was sloth like, and the others anticipated him dropping the cup he was trying to hold or the drink being poured all over the floor, though luckily Fumikage was able to maintain a strong grip. As he put the juice back into the fridge, Izuku's eyes became focused.

"What is that?" Izuku asked as his eyes gazed at the glass.

"Pomegranate." Fumikage said before taking a large sip of the glass.

"Pomegranate?" Ochaco wondered.

"Yeah….pomegranate, got to keep my…..body healthy to be the best, that's what…...Hawks told me during our…. internships." Fumikage clarified.

"But why pomegranate?" Izuku pressed on.

"Because….I like pomegranate?" Fumikage was confused by the questions he kept having to answer.

"Oh." Izuku said, disappointed.

"Why do….you sound….sad about that?" Fumikage's already tired mind was getting ultra confused.

"Well…..I thought it was related to Dark Shadow in some way…." Izuku explained.

"You know….I think you have too….wild of an imagination." Fumikage responded.

"You got that right, but I think it's charming." Ochaco added.

"I think….I'm going to go...back..to bed." Fumikage took one last sip from the cup, then put the cup in the still open fridge. He proceeded to zombie walk away, when suddenly a figure appeared in front of him.

"Hey Fumikage." Tsuyu whispered.

"Huh?! Oh...Asui, I didn't see….you coming." Fumikage's hand was on his chest from the sudden introduction, his heart spiking and his eyes now shot open.

"Please, call me Tsuyu." the frog girl responded.

"Please don't tell me that I'm going to be right." Hanta sighed.

"Why are you up this late, Tsuyu? Did you wake up early too?" Ochaco asked.

"I've been training myself to be sensitive to hearing things when I'm asleep, and you guys have been talking for a while. Also, the light from the fridge has been showing for a while." Tsuyu pointed towards the door, wide open.

"My….apologies." Fumikage said as he closed the door, the light slowly fading until it is inevitably gone.

"No problem." Tsuyu smiled.

"So, how.. was last night?" Fumikage asked, surprising those around him.

"It was pretty fun….all things considered. Hearing your story made my day." Tsuyu warmly responded.

"I'm glad that..you had a good time. Talking to other people like that turns out to be..refreshing, though only in small doses." Fumikage said, not taking as many breaks to say his words, his brain seeming to wake up as he talks to her.

"Is it just me, or is Fumikage a lot warmer to Tsu..gah!" Hanta whispered, Dark Shadow having given him a quick punch to the gut.

"Are you OK Hanta? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

"He's just having bad stomach aches." Fumikage replied, giving a sly smirk.

"Stomach aches?!" Hanta angrily replied.

Almost immediately after, a roar came from the sleeping area.

"Hanta! We're trying to sleep!" the rest of the class suddenly yelled from their blankets.

"…..I'm going to go back to my homework." Hanta grumbled as he walked away from the kitchen, his left hand on his stomach.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Ribbit." Tsuyu added.

"Me too." Fumikage followed Tsuyu.

It was just Izuku and Ochaco, as it started. The sun was starting to rise, the light now slowly seeping through the window inch by inch.

"*sigh* It's going to be hard to go back to sleep with the sun now rising. Might as well just stay here." Izuku smiling towards Ochaco.

"Yeah, and I might as well stay and talk to you." Ochaco blushed.

The two stared at each other intensely, well, Izuku still had sleepy eyes so his focus wasn't at 100 percent, but it was still enough for the atmosphere to feel roman...

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Koji abruptly asked as he entered.

"*sigh* Hey Koji." the two responded, giggling at each other.

Around 10am is when the rest of the class started to wake and get up, stretching their arms and legs and cracking their necks, due to the rough flooring they decided to sleep on. While some slowly got up and had to wait a moment for their senses to clear, some were able to get up like they didn't sleep at all. Mina was the first one to fully wake up and get prepared, afterwards deciding to go to the kitchen, meeting up with Izuku, Ochaco, and Koji.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you guys already up, how long have you been awake?" Mina asked.

"Me and Izuku have been up since around 6:30, and Koji joined us here a little bit afterwards." Ochaco responded.

"6:30?! Jeez, and I thought it was hard for me to sleep, guess I should be lucky I got good rest."

"It's fine, I had gotten plenty of rest before last night, so I'm wide awake!….Deku….not so much." Ochaco chuckled.

"I'm...YAWWWWH….fine." Izuku responded, his brain starting to go back to a tired state.

"Dang, you sure you don't want a quick nap at least?" Mina asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Izuku repeated, still not convincing Mina. "I just need something to wake me up a bit."

Uraraka got a sudden idea. "Maybe I can give you a good morning ki.."

"I can make some coffee!" Koji inserted, walking over to some cupboards.

"Ooh! That sounds perfect right now." Izuku gleefully said.

"*sigh*"

"What's up Ochaco?" Izuku asked, confused.

"Nothing! That sounds good to me!"

"Wanna make me some too? Any kind works for me, except if it's too sweet." Mina fake gagged at the thought of sweet coffee.

"Sure!" Koji responded, then walked over to the sleeping area where everyone was still stretching and talking. "Hey, does anyone here want coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful right now. Any chance you can add sugar to mine?" Momo asked.

"Of course!"

"Yes! Can you make mine an espresso?" Toru jolted towards Koji.

"Yep!"

"Iced coffee works for me." Shoto started to do push ups.

"Sounds good!"

"You can make mine regularly." Mashirao was stretching his tail outwards, almost hitting furniture in the room.

"So you want it plainly? Big shock there….." Koji uttered under his breath.

"Hmm….it sounds like you're going to need extra equipment with this many requests. Don't worry pal, I was smart enough to pack coffee makers!" Rikido stood up and patted Koji on the shoulder.

"You packed…..coffee machines?" Denki asked.

"Yeah! Sometimes a good cup of coffee can invigorate your day!"

"Let me guess…..you like yours extra sweet?" Kyoka commented with a smirk.

"Nope, I like mine bitter, adds variety to my taste buds."

"Really?" Eijiro raised an eyebrow.

"PAH! No, of course I add tons of sugar to mine! But seriously, the bitter taste can actually help when all you eat is sweet." Rikido commented. "I should quickly go and grab the equipment from my room."

Rikido raced up to his dorm and was able to find the makers in a pile of still unopened boxes. He stacked them and proceeded to walk back, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh! Sorr…." Rikido froze as he realized who the figure was in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, Sweet Tooth?" Bakugo asked, cold with a hint of anger.

"Oh! Koji and I were planning on making coffee for everyone, so I decided to grab these makers." Rikido sounded happy with a bit of shakiness in his voice, like he was trying not to express fear.

"….can you and Kog...Kol….Koy…" Katsuki tried to say Koji's name multiple times before eventually saying "..Rock Head make some too?"

"How do you already forge….never mind, yeah, sounds good. Any preference?" Rikido asked warmly, surprising Katsuki.

"Black" He simply responded.

"Sounds good, do you want me to bring it to your room or will you come downstairs?"

"Uh...I'll come down."

"Ok, works for me." Rikido started walking away, until he suddenly stopped and turned around, looking worried.

"You okay Bakugo?"

"Wha…..Of course I'm fine! A fucking party won't keep me down." Katsuki said with less conviction than usual.

"You sure? We can talk about it if..."

"Look you Mass of Steroids, I don't need you to try to help me out. I have it under control. Now go down there and make me some god damn coffee!"

"….kind of sounds like you need my help with coffee….."

"What did you say, smart ass? Come on, say it clearly." Katsuki was visibly getting fired up.

Rikido simply walked away, giving no response to Bakugo's semi-threat. This agitated Katsuki, who went back to his room, slamming the door.

Rikido walked back to the kitchen group, who looked confused at the noise they heard.

"Was that Bakugo, Rikido?" Koji asked as Rikido entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, he wants black coffee and for me not to be a smart ass, though I sadly can't deliver the last request." Rikido chuckled.

"Yeah, that would require you to be smart first." Koji gave a quick, playful jab to Rikido's arm.

"Hey! I can be smart!"

"Yeah, when you're not constantly eating sugar all the time." Koji obscured a bag of sugar from Rikido.

"Well….yeah." Rikido went on to set up the machines, luckily having enough plug ins to do so.

"By the way, here's the list of requests I got. Minoru, Eijiro, Denki, Tsuyu, and Mezo didn't want coffee, Yuga wanted hazelnut in his, Hanta wants a decent amount of milk in his, Fumikage wants low fat and no sugar, Kyoka wants a hint of cinnamon, and Tenya wants plenty of caffeine in his." Koji listed.

"I'm surprised Denki doesn't want a "jolt" in the morning." Rikido commented.

"Eh, to each there own, pretty sure he "jolts" himself when he wakes up." Koji chuckled as he started up the machines.

"Yeah…." Rikido started to get closer to Koji. "So...you and Kyoka seemed to have fun yesterday." Rikido grinned.

"Huh?! Oh, yeah, she looked like she was enjoying herself..." Koji's eyes jolted around as he attempted to hide his blushed face.

"Don't worry man, I ain't going to tell her, I'm your best bud."

"Oh…..thanks pal." Koji smiled back, quickly focusing back to making the coffee, grabbing multiple bags of a variety of coffee beans.

Back in the sleeping area, the students decided to sit down in a circle, much smaller than the one from last night. Most of the classmates were now decently awake, though Minoru still looked distraught, showing that it his mood wasn't a nighttime ordeal. Hanta entered the room and decided just to lean on a wall. He stood out in the fact that he was the only one fully dressed and showered

"So, wanna explain what happened last night?" Momo assertively asked Hanta.

"I was in the kitchen with Deku and Ochaco, and suddenly Fumikage entered, and Tsuyu not so long after, and Fumikage punched me in the gut!" Hanta pointed right at Fumikage, who gave him no mind, Asu…..Tsuyu giving the opposite reaction.

"Ribbit. I thought it was stomach aches." Tsuyu pondered.

"Must have assumed wrongly. Dark Shadow gets cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep, so he probably acted out his anger onto someone nearby." Fumikage calmly explained, giving a slight smirk only Hanta noticed.

"There definitely was intent in that punch!" Hanta clinched his fist and raised it in front of him.

"Fumikage, did you punch Hanta on purpose?" Eijiro asked, not wanting this argument to annoy him any further.

"*sigh* My apologies. Yes, I did, but I was exhausted and darkness consumed me and I just couldn't deal with his antics for that long, so I silenced him." Fumikage faked shame.

"It's fine, everyone gets tired and does things they wouldn't do when they're not tired." Denki responded, angering Hanta.

"Really? You're just going to let him off?"

"Fumi didn't mean to, you should give him some slack." Toru suggested.

"I'm not going to forgive him just like that!"

"I think you're being a little over dramatic, it's not like it was a SERIOUS injury." Denki replied.

"I think you guys are being too forgiving." Hanta was getting more and more agitated.

Fumikage stood up and put his arm on Hanta, "I get it Sero, you're mad, but don't let the darkness consume you when it was only a tiny bit of shade." He proceeded to walk away from him and towards the kitchen. "I'm going to check on the coff-GAH!" Fumikage suddenly tripped and hit the floor hard.

"What the…." Fumikage looked at his leg, seeing tape slowly back away, until Hanta gathered it all up. "What the hell was that?"

Hanta smirked, "Water under the bridge." He walked over and helped Fumikage up, but Fumikage whispered a warning in his ear.

" _Do that again…..and I'll make sure the darkness that consumes you is an eternal_ _ **abyss,**_ _ **bastard**_ _._ "

Hanta shivered as Fumikage walked to the kitchen, walking back to his spot on the wall, his shaking and eye popping catching the eye of Mezo.

"You seem distressed Sero." Mezo stated.

"I'm fine...it's nothing...um...hey! How did you guys enjoy the party last night?"

"I thought it was pretty fun! Seeing people tell stories about themselves was quite refreshing, considering how little we get to actually talk to and about each other..." Kyoka wholeheartedly responded.

"Yeah! I think we need to do it more often! I think Mezo needs to tell some stories." Toru pointed at Shoji.

"Maybe someday Hagakure." Mezo chuckled, something unexpected and nice to see from the brute.

"Hey, why do you still call people by their last name? Don't you know most of us pretty well enough to drop the formalities?" Momo wondered.

"Just my nature. I sometimes call my own parents Mr and Mrs Shoji." Mezo laughed, the others not sure if it was a joke or him being serious.

"I think it is perfectly normal for a teenager to keep some sort of maturity, Shoji." Tenya nodded towards him.

"If I remember right, didn't you act like a 6 year old who saw his crush last night? When you talked to the class rep of 1B?" Denki snickered, causing the others to chuckle.

"Like I said before, I simply questioned her apparel and her answer left me flustered." Tenya's face was a mix of forced calmness and embarrassment.

"Are you sure you weren't "flustered" by her figure? I don't blame you, she gets me pretty har.." Hanta got a long distance tongue slap from Tsuyu.

"Sero, this is an inappropriate conversation and I will not provide you with an answer." Tenya looked away from Hanta, making him chuckle.

"Says the guy who allowed us to play the Pocky Game." Hanta retorted.

"That….was allowed due to the class following the rules of the sleepover. I decided to let you have one inappropriate game." The other classmates rolled their eyes, and Denki leaned towards Mezo.

"Speaking of the Pocky game, Mezo….you and Mina definitely had a fun round." Denki gave a pervy grin and eye brow raise.

"Um….I don't want to talk about it." Mezo looked completely straight, hints of blush being shown just above his mask.

"Come on! You must've had a fu.."

"Dude, he doesn't want to talk about it, so shut up about it." Eijiro sternly interrupted, shocking Denki.

"Jeez! When did you become a stickler?"

"He's clearly uncomfortable thinking about it, so just leave it be." Eijiro pushed further.

"OK, fine, sorry..." Denki reluctantly mumbled.

" _Something's up with Eijiro, that was way too aggressive."_ Denki thought to himself as he subtlety leered at Eijiro.

"What did you think of last night?" Toru asked Mashirao, breaking the silence of the awkward moment.

"I thought it was pretty good. I loved it when you told that colored dust story!" Mashirao responded

"Oh really? For what reason?" Toru asked, though only Mashirao noticed her body language looked oddly flirtatious.

"Umm….just the way you told it really hooked me in." Mashirao answered, looking closely for her body movements.

"I tried my best! I'm glad that I was able to entertain you." Toru's body edged closer to Mashirao, though, yet again, only Mashirao noticed, and when he was about to mention it, Hanta entered back into the conversation.

"I thought it the Pocky game was pretty fun! Some rounds even got me excited." Hanta looked at Tsuyu, his grin getting even bigger. This was followed by another signature tongue slap by Tsuyu.

"Hey, don't turn into me, ok?"

Everyone was surprised to see Mineta was the one who chuckled out the question. They saw him giving a smile, something unexpected, though his smile turned back into a saddening frown.

"Good one Mineta!" Momo commented, surprising the Grape Hero, his expression turning more neutral.

"What did you think of the party, bro?" Denki asked, noticing Momo's attempts at cheering the little guy up.

"..I thought it was pretty fun...hearing everyone talk and everything.." Mineta replied, still having something on his mind that his class could not grasp.

"I'm glad to hear that." Momo's smile shined in Minoru's eyes, though he proceeded look back down to the ground, which worried Momo.

"Hey Yuga, you've been awfully quiet this entire time." Kyoka noticed.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just observing the spectacular verbal exchange going on in front of me!" Yuga's usually upbeat, flamboyant voice seemed a little toned down, something only the audiophile Kyoka and disciplined Mezo noticed.

" _Mental note: Pay attention to Aoyama. If suspicious activity continues, gather the class for a secret meeting_ " Mezo mentally formatted while subtlety staring at Yuga.

"What was your favorite moment Yuga?" Toru asked politely.

"Oh, there was a surplus of them, but I would have to say.."

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Mina walked in, Yuga's face cringed in annoyance.

"Oh, we're talking about our favorite moments from last night. What was yours?" Kyoka asked.

"Probably Bakugo having his period." Mina chuckled.

"Hey, he could be going through something we don't know about, we shouldn't make fun of him." Eijiro responded.

"That's very true, Kirishima, we should be more worried about his mental health." Momo smiled at Eijiro.

"The wellness of his fellow classmates should be the focus the class representative, so I shall converse with him when the time is right." Tenya said proudly, with his fellow classmates giving him worried looks, which he quickly noticed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, no mean to offend, but I don't think you should be the one to talk to him." Denki commented.

"What? What's wrong with me trying to console with my distraught classmate?"

"You trying to help isn't the problem, it's just…..I'm pretty sure you aren't the person he's going to want to talk to." Mashirao added.

"Yeah! If it was anyone else, we would totally be behind you!" Toru assured Tenya.

"Then who would be the best candidate?" Tenya asked the class.

"I'd say Eijiro, I mean, you are his best friend." Kyoka pointed out, looking over to him.

"Best friend is stretching it, I'd say "least hated annoyance"." Mina inserted.

"Hey! He can have friends just like everybody else." Eijiro responded.

"Yeah, because friends forget other friends names 90 percent of the time." Mina pointed out.

"Look, I know he can be extremely aggressive and forgetful, and that he's not the best person, and I still don't forgive him for what he did to Deku, but in the end, he's just like you and me, an emotional teen who wants to prove to everyone what he can do."

"Wow, you really have that much faith in him?" Mina asked, surprised by Eijiro's ongoing defense.

"Yes, I do, and I'm willing to talk to him about his problems."

"OMG! That's so adorable! This totally reminds me of this yaoi mang.." Toru was in complete fangirl mode.

"Hey! It totally isn't like that!" Eijiro blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, suurrrrreee! Don't worry, no one here judges you Eijiro." Toru said in a genuinely caring voice, which ticked Eijiro off more.

"Whatever you say Toru." Eijiro knew he might as well just go with it and move on.

"Now that the urgent predicament has been solved, as I was saying before, my favorite mom.." Yuga stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! Coffee's ready!" Koji yelled from the kitchen.

"*sigh*…...at least I'm getting my precious hazelnut coffee..." Yuga groaned as he walked towards the kitchen.

The sleeping area circled was reduced down to Minoru, Denki, Eijiro, Mezo, and Tsuyu, while the rest were now conversing in the kitchen area, mostly talking about last night's events. Surprising everyone again, Minoru was the one to break the silence.

"*YAHHHHWN* Man, * **crack** * even after stretching, my back is still killing me, remind me to never sleep on this floor again." He looked around to see the group confused, their eyes staring deeply into him. "What's up with you guys?"

"What's up with us? What's up with you? You've been acting pretty weird as of late, you okay?" Eijiro bluntly asked, to the dismay of Denki.

" _How subtle of you Eijiro._ "

"I'm fine...really."

"Ribbit. If you have anything you want to tell us, you can go right ahead." Tsuyu gave a friendly look to the purple boy, a rare sight.

"I appreciate the thought Tsu, but I'm fine. Just thinking about things." He looked up at the ceiling with a daydreaming glare.

"Well if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to any of us." Denki gave a warm smile.

"…..I'm just surprised you guys are acting kind to me all of a sudden…." Minoru mumbled.

"What do you mean by that Mineta?" Mezo's eyes showing immense confusion.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself..." Minoru proceeded to look back at the ground.

"Are you sur.."

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" a loud voice coming from the kitchen roared.

"What's brilliant Hagakure?" Mezo loudly asked towards the kitchen.

The invisible girl ran from the kitchen to the circle, jumping up and down.

"What's up Toru? Rib" Tsuyu asked.

"Me and Ochaco and Mina have come up with a great idea for what we should do today!"

"If it doesn't involve me napping on the floor, I'm not interested." Denki said as he started to lay down.

"Oh come on! You should do something productive!" Toru semi begged.

"Then what's your idea of "productive"?" Denki raised back up to his original seated position.

"The not boring circle in the kitchen has decided that today we are going on a massive shopping spree!" Toru pointed at the group.

"Ribbit. I don't know if that's a good idea." Tsuyu bluntly stated.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Tsu." Denki smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Ochaco pondered.

"Remember what happened to Deku last time the class went out shopping? Ribbit"

"As long as we stick to groups, we should be fine in the possibility of a villain ambush." Ochaco explained.

"What if it's a Noumu? Even Pro Heroes struggled to take them down." Mezo brought up.

"The mall we plan on going to is right in the center of the most metro area in the city! Pro Heroes are basically everywhere." If there was one thing Toru could do extremely well besides stealth, it was the art of hand motions and negotiations, as she able to convince Mezo to join.

"I'll be sure to recon when we get there, I'm your eyes and ears, got it?" Mezo's tentacles proceeded to make more eyes and ears then most were comfortable with, causing Toru to faint momentarily, though she quickly got back up and chastised him.

"Sorry…." Mezo looked disappointed, which only made Toru feel bad.

"Don't worry big guy, I trust that you'll be our lookout, just don't grow too many….ok?" Toru almost vomited at the thought of more tentacles.

"As long as we stay together through the entire trip, I'm in too." Eijiro gave a big grin.

"Same here. Ribbit."

"Yeah…...I'll come." Minoru gave a weak smile, but it wasn't fake.

"UGHHHHHH! Guess I have no choice but to join, wouldn't want to stay here with Bakugo alone." Denki crossed his arms in anger.

 **DING**

"Oh! Would you look at that, Bakugo is coming guys!" Ochaco screamed towards the kitchen.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
